


Tom Glynn-Carney Blurbs

by prettyboytgc



Category: tom glynn carney
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Swearing, i will put a note at the top of the page for that one, there might be some mentions of smut, tw panic attacks in one chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 77
Words: 25,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboytgc/pseuds/prettyboytgc
Summary: This is all my blurbs that I have wrote on my TumblrAll is my own workEverything is ordered from oldest to newest





	1. Graduation

Request- Ooh!! Could you write about you graduating from uni and tom is there?? and he's all hyping you up like, 'that's MY girlfriend look!!' and he's already asked you to move in with him so after the graduation and the party you guys start to furnish your home so you go furniture shopping and set it all up and it's very cute and fluffy PLEASEE thank youuu

 

Okay so it’s your turn to go up onto the stage to collect your diploma and the only thing you’re concentrating on right at that moment is not tripping over on the stairs, which is the concern you’ve expressed to your boyfriend Tom, who’s sat in the audience. Your name is called and you make it up without a stumble and he just smiles to himself knowing that you’re mentally sighing from the relief of making it without embarrassing yourself. As the paper is handed to you, all you hear is the cheer of your boyfriend from the back of the room, “YEAH BABE! THAT’S MY GIRLFRIEND UP THERE” above all other applause and you feel your cheeks begin to flush.

Once the ceremony is over, you run to meet him and the rest of your family, giving everyone a hug and an extra long one to Tom, who is smiling just as much as you are as you rub your hands on the back of his grey suit jacket.

You can’t believe that you get to live with him soon, the image of your room which is stacked with cushions, tea towels and an assortment of picture frames, runs through your mind.

You hug him around his waist and his hands around your shoulders as the photographer takes your first official photo as a graduate, which will be in one of those frames in your first home together. He kisses the side of your head and whispers how proud he is of you in your ear. You both couldn’t be happier in that moment.


	2. Cuddlebug

Request- Omg you should do a tom gc blurb about him being a total cuddle bug and can't keep his hands to himself! (Your first one was sooo good you should keep doing them I loved it!!)

 

You’d been awake for a while, casually scrolling through your phone checking all your socials, with your boyfriend’s arms wrapped securely around you. You were sat up slightly on your pillows so you looked down at his pretty little face leaning up against your side, his hair flat against his forehead. You moved slightly trying to get free of his hold, causing his eyes to flicker open. “Please stay, darling”, he said in his husky morning voice.

“Tom, love. I need to go to the loo.” You smiled at him.

He groaned, “Be quick”, as he moved his arms from around you and grabbed onto your pillow as a replacement in his arms.

You went to the bathroom and came back to hear his soft breathing as he kept his embrace on the pillow.

As he felt your side of the mattress go down, he let go of the pillow and returned to hugging your waist and his leg moved to entwine with yours, which provoked a giggle from you.

“You’re so cute babe. I love you, my little cuddle bug.” You said as you wrapped your arms around him too.

“I love you too. Now spoon me, I’m cold”, he turned over so his back was up against your front and your arms around him, holding his hands shading his stomach as he rubbed his thumb along your knuckles.


	3. Love Triangle (ft Harry Styles)

Rquest- Can you write something about a sort of love triangle including the reader, Harry and Tom?

 

Ever since you’d met them both, you’d grown really close to both Harry and Tom, close enough that you’d consider them to be your best friends. Having more in common with Harry, due to being a fan of his music before you knew him, Tom always felt the need to win your affection, as he knew that as well as him having a crush on you, that Harry also liked you as more than a friend, even though you felt closer to Tom in a more emotional way. You always got some hints that they both might like you, but always brushed it off as just having a close bond.

As you sat, cuddled up with Tom on the sofa, Harry walked in with two take away pizzas in his hand.

“Knock knock, I brought your favourite!” He announced, before stopping in his tracks, noticing you and Tom, almost dozing off in each other’s embrace.

“Harry. Hey.” You said surprised at his visit.

Tom sat up slowly, his hand still touching you, and a small smirk on his face as he saw Harry’s eyes fixed on the spot where your hip met Tom’s hand.

Harry put the boxes down on your coffee table, eyes laced with jealousy.

“Did I miss something? Is there something you two want to tell me?” He asked sternly.

“What? No. Harry, we’re just friends. You know I’d do the same with you.” You sat up straight and moved away so that Tom’s hand dropped from your side.

“I think we need to get things straight because I’m starting to get mixed signals.” Tom spoke up.

“Wait, I’m confused. Get what straight? We’re friends, all three of us. Right?” You looked at them both.

Harry cleared his throat. “Y/N, how can you be so oblivious. He clearly likes you. I clearly like you. So you have to choose. It’s me or him.”


	4. Feelings for Friends

Hey, so for the tom glynn carney blurbs, I didn't know if you had a prompt list, but I was just gonna roll with my own suggestions if you don't mind :)) something about being friends with him and realising you love him and him confessing and yay requited love and fluff xx thank you. I'm sorry if this is cliche or boring xx

Now I don’t know if it’s just me or if it’s a common thing, but I get this thing when I’m friends with boys, that I kind of confuse my feelings of friendship towards them with me liking them, and I don’t know how to separate that feeling at times, so I can imagine at first, it being like that. You’re such close friends that you’re not sure if you love him as just a friend or as something more. So you’d keep your feelings in for such a long time until you’d figured it out, that you actually do have feelings for him and want more than a friendship. It had taken a long time to build up the courage to tell him too, weighing up the pros and cons of telling him, cautious that it could make your friendship really awkward if he didn’t like you in return.

So one day, you’d gone over to his place as you usually would, to watch something that neither of you are really going to pay attention to on the tv and share a tub of ice cream. You’d been having such a great night and came across the best moment to tell him.

“Tom. I need to tell you something.”

“Yeah sweetheart?” He said. You paused. Your mouth open as if ready to say something but the words struggled to come out. “Babe, you’re scaring me. What is it?” He altered his seating and turned to face you.

You shut your eyes, “I like you” you blurred out. “Like, like like you. And I know you may not feel the same and this may have totally ruined our friendship now and made everything awkward but,”

He cut you off by pressing his lips against yours. He pulled away and smiled, looking straight into your eyes. You took a breath and smiled back at him, leaning in to kiss him again.

“I like like you too.”


	5. Autumn Walk

Request- Omg imagine a late night walk in autumn with Tom when one of you can't sleep and you're all cuddly because it's cold outside

 

I can imagine that you’d both wrap up in scarves and winter coats on top of your pyjamas and put on your ugg boots before holding hands and walking through your local park, probably seeing who can stand on the crunchiest leaf. And let’s be real, Tom would look amazing, lit only in the glow of the orange street lights. And when you get back, you’d cuddle up in bed, still holding onto each other’s hands to keep them warm


	6. Text Me When You're Home

Request- Maybe something where you're not living together, but you spend pretty much every night at his place so when you say you have to go back to yours every once in a while (because of a late night study session or something) Tom tries to convince you to stay and gets all cute and pouty

 

Like most other evenings, you were lying on Tom’s sofa, being the little spoon while watching reruns of series 1 of Bake Off as Tom played with your hair, twirling it around his fingers. After watching a couple of episodes, you stood up and began to pull your shoes on.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Tom asked as he sat up with you and rested his head on your shoulder.

“I have my own house, remember? And I may as well cancel the rent if I don’t go back there soon. Besides, I have some work to do early tomorrow and everything I need for it is there.”

“But why can’t you stay the night here and then go early tomorrow? I can’t sleep without you” he pouted and snuggled his face further into your neck.

“Would it really make you feel better if I stayed and left before you wake up?” You paused and he looked at you silently. “Didn’t think so. Now give me a kiss.” You bent down from your standing position to reach his lips. You placed a gentle kiss on his pouty lips before he stood up and followed you to the door.

“Text me when you get home.” He kissed you again before finishing his sentence. “I love you.” And another kiss was placed on your lips.

“Will do. I love you too.”

You began to walk down his driveway and towards your car. You got in the car but before you could close the door, you heard the shout of your boyfriend, “Miss you already!” You laughed to yourself and rolled your eyes, closing the door and putting on your seatbelt, blowing a kiss to Tom who would stand on his doorstep and watch you drive off until you turned the corner.


	7. Clumsy Cooking

Request- I nearly cut my finger open while cooking my breakfast, what would tom do if you cut yourself while cooking with him??? very fluffy :-)

 

It would be his turn to do the cooking but you said that you’d help prep so he had you on veg chopping duty. Being the distracting person he is, you weren’t completely paying attention to the onion you were chopping and the knife slips, resulting in you cutting your finger on the side. Tom would be notified with a, “fuck” coming from your mouth as you quickly dropped the knife onto the chopping board and put your finger in your mouth. He’d quickly realise what’s happened and grab your hand, taking it from your mouth to the sink and running it under cold water. The whole time you’d be wincing and ‘ow'ing.

“Shh babes, it’s alright.” He’d comfort you. “How did you manage this anyway you silly goose?” Trying to make light of the situation.

“You were distracting me.” You’d announce.

You’d look at Tom’s face as he gasped with fake offence. “Don’t blame me, I didn’t do anything!” He’d say jokingly defending himself.

“It’s that gorgeous face of yours. Had my eyes on that instead didn’t I.” You’d say, his hand still holding your finger under the tap.

He’d laugh as he dried of your hand and placed a plaster on the cut, kissing it better. “I should probably sack you from prep if you’re going to do that again.” He joked and you pushed his shoulder.


	8. The Real Thing Right Here

Request- Omg a tom blurb about him catching you looking at pictures of him on your phone and teasing you about it

 

So you’d be scrolling through Twitter and Tumblr and obviously you’d follow some Tom update accounts, and some other people who post about him, to keep up with what everyone is saying about him and you’d see that they post a lot of pictures of him with the fans and old school pictures that they’ve found online and you’d save a few of your favourites. And one day, you’d be feeling extra fluffy and be scrolling through your camera roll, just looking at how pretty Tom is, totally unaware of him walking behind you and noticing what you’re doing.

“You know you’ve got the real thing right here babes. You don’t need to look at photos.” You’d jump at the surprise of his voice and drop your phone into your lap. Blushing, you’d turn around to face him.

“I know but you look so cute in these pictures with the fans.”

“And I don’t look cute right now?” He’d kid.

“Shut up you know what I mean.”

“Yeah I do.” He’d jump over the back of the sofa and slide down to lie on top of you. “You just love me too much. I know. I can see the appeal.” You’d both laugh and lay there, slightly uncomfortable with him on top of you, for a while.


	9. Necklace

Request- Idk why but I have a soft spot for guys wearing necklaces (like I just think it's super hot) and Harry always wears one and I saw Fionn wearing one too! So you accidentally let that slip and Tom is playfully grumpy about it and jokes that he can't let you around the boys anymore now

 

So imagine you and Tom are just watching some Dunkirk promo interviews and you point out how much you like Harry’s necklace. Moving onto watching the next one and Fionn is wearing a necklace too and it also happens to slip how much you like it. All of a sudden, Tom stands up, causing the laptop which was placed between you both, to slide down onto the sofa cushions.

“Oh so you can’t love me because I don’t wear a necklace? Well sorry I don’t want to strangle myself in my sleep!” He begins to raise his voice slightly.

You look at him in shock, shake your head and open your mouth to speak.

“I’m joking babe.” He interrupts you before your words come out to explain yourself, and settles back next to you. “But the necklace thing, it’s not really for me. If it is a deal breaker, I guess I could wear one but,”

“No, Tom. I love you how you are. The necklace thing, it’s not even an issue, I was just bringing up that I like theirs.” You butt in.

“I’ll just have to keep you away from them then. They can’t even breathe in your direction now.” He teases and begins to tickle you before collapsing on top of you, with his head tucked into your neck.


	10. Rainy Day Cuddles

Request- Waking up next to Tom on a rainy day and you're cuddled up and he plays with your hair

 

This is my dream! His soft hands gently stroking your cheek, making his way up to your hairline as the rain taps at the window and rolls down to meet the puddle on the windowsill. You had spent the last 10 minutes looking into each other’s eyes, your hand placed on his bare chest and his, one in your hair and the other at the top of your outer thigh. You run your foot up and down his lower leg, causing him to smile and exhale from his nose. You kiss his nose lightly and move your hand up to the back of his neck, pulling his face towards your to connect your lips


	11. The Ferryman

Request- Please do one where you go see the plays Toms in the ferryman and after he really wants to know what you think of it ?x

 

You met him backstage with a hug after watching his performance for the first time.

“So, what did you think?” He asked you, a big grin across his face from having a successful show.

“You were amazing babes!” You moved closer to whisper in his ear. “You might have to start talking in that accent more often.”

Tom grabbed your hand and pulled you against his chest. “Let’s get home, yeah?”


	12. Bisexual

Request- Idk if you're chill with this l, but a tom blurb where you come out to him as bisexual?

I dont really know how to write this as I’ve never experienced this before but I imagine it would just come up in conversation one day that you used to have a crush on a girl back in high school.

“Wait, did you say you fancied a girl?”

“Yeah, I’m bisexual, have I never mentioned that before?” You asked. Tom shook his head after thinking to himself. “Is it an issue for you?”

“What? No, why would that be a problem?” He reached over to place his hand on your arm and gave you a smile, which you kindly returned, before getting back to your conversation


	13. Barry's Best Friend

Request- Tom blurb about you being Barry's best friend and that's how Yee meet?xxx

You and Barry have known each other since high school when you were in the majority of classes together and became best friends from there. You more or less did everything together from then on. Being best friends, you were naturally excited for Barry when you found out about his role in Dunkirk, as this is what he’s dreamt of for so many years. You were on FaceTime with him when you found out the rest of the cast members that Barry would be working with, and one person in particular caught your eye.

“Hey Baz, have you met this Tom Glynn Carney lad yet?” You asked, with a twinkle in your eye.

“Not yet babe but we’re meeting up next week to get to know each other a bit before filming and then we start the film the following week.” He replied, not really understanding why you’d ask.

“Alright then. But when you do, you’ve got to introduce us. He is gorgeous.” You really emphasise that this is very important to you while your best friend laughs at your smitten behaviour.

“Jesus, you’ve only just heard of him and you already want to get in his pants.” He jokes.

“Hey! That’s not true! Okay maybe it is but you better tell him how amazing I am.”

“Oh you know I will Y/N.”

A few weeks pass and because of filming and how busy he is, you haven’t been able to talk to Barry a lot, which is obviously hard on you seeing as you’ve spoken basically everyday since you met. For the first time in a while you get to call and have a catch-up. You’re talking to him about filming and he’s telling you everything he can about the film and working with Chris, sometimes forgetting to stop for breath like an excited child. Your conversation comes to an end when there’s a knock on his door, probably being someone to call him for filming or run-through.

Barry opens the door to see Tom on the other side.

“Hey, sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to see if you wanted to go for drinks if you’re not busy?” Tom asks, having just changed out of his maroon jumper and wiped the dirt off his face.

“Nah mate not busy. I just got off the phone with Y/N. Let me get changed and I’ll come with ya.” Barry replies after inviting Tom into his hotel room.

“Yeah, speaking of Y/N, you have to introduce me, mate. I saw your pictures with her on Instagram and, wow, she’s stunning.” Tom gushes about you.

Barry smiles to himself as he reaches for his jacket, “Well funny you should say that, my friend,” as he puts his arm on Tom’s shoulder and walks with him out of the room and down to the bar.

 

It’s been a few weeks since the phone call with Barry, and since then you’ve organised to meet up with him during his time off. You’d be staying with him for a few days in Weymouth, their current filming location. You get the train down and he met you at the station, greeting you with a big hug, offering to carry your bag to the car that will take you to the hotel he and the other cast members were staying at. You’d booked your own room for the weekend, as the boys were having to share, two to a room and he didn’t want you feeling awkward, having to sleep in the same room as someone you’ve never met before.

You made it back to the hotel and he took you to your room, where you instantly flopped down onto your double bed. Barry put your bag down on the desk, then moved to sit next to you on the bed.

“So, if you wan’, me and the boys might go out tonight and you can come too. Jus’ a couple of bars down town and then to a club if we can find it.”

“And when you say ‘the boys’, does that mean you know who is going?” You ask, making your eyebrows dance in his direction.

“Why would we invite Voldemort?” You pushed his shoulder as he laughed at himself, clearly thinking of himself as quite the comedian. “Yes, Tom is coming. So, you in?”

You couldn’t accept the invitation faster. You swiftly got Barry to leave your room as it was already nearly 8pm, and began to get yourself dolled up, putting on your sexiest outfit and applying your makeup.

 

Back in Barry’s room, Tom was awaiting his return, playing little games on his phone until the door opened. The moment he heard the handle rattle, he dropped his phone onto his chest, sat up and after realising he looked a little too eager, tried to look casual. They both looked at each other for a minute, Tom with hopeful eyes, before Barry spoke up.

“Well get ready then, lad. You have a girl to impress.”

Tom smiled and darted to the bathroom to get showered and dressed.

 

You planned to meet in the bar downstairs so you all walk out together. You were one of the first there, the others being Fionn , Harry and Anneurin, and seeing as you havent met them before, you felt a little bit awkward. They came to introduce themselves and tried to include you in their conversation but you were concentrating mostly on the nerves you felt, knowing the guy you’d been crushing on for a while, would be coming down the stairs at any moment. You went over to the bar to get yourself a quick drink for courage, Barry, Tom and Jack arriving while your back was turned. Barry tapped you on the shoulder to get your attention. You turned around and smiled at you best friend, trying not to avert your gaze to his very attractive friend who was stood a few steps away from him.

“Y/N, this is Tom Glynn Carney. Tom, Y/N.” Barry said as he stepped to the side. Tom reached out to shake your hand and you smiled politely at him, slightly blushing.

You began to get to know him, walking to the bar chatting, as if it were only the two of you there. You found out you had a lot of shared interests and you had a spark. You danced together and bought each other drinks throughout the night. The first time you separated since meeting him was when you had to excuse yourself to go to the toilet.

Barry found this opportunity to go up to Tom and find out how everything was going.

“She’s amazing brother. I really like her and I think she likes me.”

“She definitely does bro, I know that for a fact. But I have to warn you, you hurt her, I’ll do the same thing to you.” Barry gave him a stern look.

“I promise, Baz.”

Safe to say, Barry wasn’t the one sharing a room with Tom that night.


	14. Wisdom Teeth

Request- Tom picking you up after you've gotten your wisdom teeth out

Oh god could you imagine. You’d be all looped up and barely able to stand so he’s got his arms around you, helping you to the car. You’re not making anything easier because you keep poking his face and telling him how pretty he is.

“Did I ever tell you how much I love your pretty face?” You’d say, squishing his cheeks.

He’d be running out of breath trying to get you in the car because you’re so difficult and because you were hilarious right now. “Yes babe, you told me a minute ago.”

“Such a pretty little face. I just wanna kiss it all day.” You went on like that until you were almost home and Tom looked over at you whilst stopped at a red light and you’d completely passed out. He’d laugh to himself but also be slightly relieved that he wouldn’t have to struggle against you to get you to bed.


	15. Morning After

Request- Hi! Can u do the morning after with Tom gc please?

 

You’d been awake a while before Tom but were facing the other way thinking about last night.

“Mornin’ gorgeous. Y'alright?” He asked in his rough morning voice, leaning over your shoulder to kiss your cheek and running his hand up your bare arm.

You turn to face him and reply with a hum. “Just thinking about last night.” It was your first time with Tom and you didn’t regret it, but you felt very different.

“Thinking about it in a good way?” He asked, stroking a hair out of your face.

You nodded. “It was great. You were great. Amazing even.” You exchanged smiles before laying your head on his chest and listening to his steady heartbeat.


	16. Surprise

Request- Tom coming home early and surprising you after being away for filming dunkirk

 

You were staying at your childhood home, not wanting to be in Tom’s place alone while he was off filming. Your family were all out, leaving you alone and curled up on the sofa. You were flicking through the channels on the telly, only wearing a pair of comfy shorts and a oversized hoodie, when you heard a knock at the door. Presuming it was the postman with a delivery, you got up to answer the door, still sporting your bed hair.

You open the door to be faced to face with your boyfriend Tom, who wasn’t supposed to be home for a few more weeks. Your eyes lit up but you had no words.

“Surprise!” He said and opened his arms to tackle you in a hug.

Whilst wrapped up in his arms, you began to tear up. “What are you doing here?”

“Finished filming early so I thought I’d surprise you.” He dropped his arms from you and stepped inside, a huge smile still on his face. “Why are you crying, love?”

At this point you were full on sobbing. “God I just missed you so much.”

He grabbed you in an even tighter embrace than before and comforted you while you cried happy tears into his chest. “Come on you silly goose. I’m here now. No need to cry.”


	17. Wedding

Request- Maybe something fluffy about Tom bringing you to a wedding as his plus one!

 

One of Tom’s old friends from school was getting married and obviously you were attending as his plus one to the ceremony. You’d both dressed up, him in a grey suit with the top two of his shirt buttons undone and you in a beautiful dress that perfectly complimented your skin tone. You walked into the venue with his arm proudly around you, sitting down next to some of Tom’s school mates that you’d met once before. He kept his hand on your thigh the whole ceremony and kissed you on the temple when the couple were pronounced officially married. Everyone stood as the newly weds walked back down the aisle to go for pictures, colourful confetti everywhere as the congregation followed them outside. You and Tom stopped just before you reached the door as there was no one else behind you. You looked each other in the eye before Tom pulled a piece of confetti out of your hair.

“I love you, Tom.” You softly spoke.

“And I love you too, princess.” He met you with a kiss before grabbing your hand and joining everyone else outside.


	18. Handsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's talk of smut in this one

Request- Hmmmmm how abouttttttttt handsy tom after he's has a few drinks

Tom stumbled in through the front door after an alcohol filled night with the boys. You were waiting up because you knew he’d wake you up anyway. He’s rather a loud and clumsy drunk.

“Baby!” He shouted when he saw you sat on the sofa in the living room.

“Good night?” You asked with a grin on your face.

“Such a good night.” He always got a little bit more high pitched when he’d had a bit too much to drink.

You stood up and caught Tom as he stumbled forward and giggled. “Couldn’t wait to get back to you though.” His hands ran down your back and landed on your bum.

You laughed at his behaviour and tried to move his hands and take him to bed.

“I like where this is going!” He slurred.

“This.” You motioned your arms at yourself. “Is going to get you a glass of water and then up to bed.”

“Yes. We’re going to bed. Going to be all over you like a sexy rash. Going to do all the filthy things I’ve been thinking about all night.” He leaned in further towards you.

“Okay then Casanova. Whatever you say.” You rolled your eyes and smiled.

He’d already made his way to your bedroom while you got him a drink and had passed out on top of the duvet before you could even place it down on the bedside table. You took off his shoes and jeans and tried to manoeuvre him onto his side of the bed, awakening him from his little nap.

“You’re already taking my clothes off. Knew you couldn’t resist me.” He’d whisper, sleepily.

“Goodnight Thomas.” You’d reply as you curled up next to him.


	19. Teasing

Request- The boys teasing you and Tom because you can't keep your hands off each other

So you’d have invited Jack and Fionn round to your place for a takeaway night and the whole time, you would be sat so close to Tom you might as well sit in his lap, while playing with his fingers.

Jack and Fionn would probably get sick of your soppiness and Jack sprawls himself over Fionn, wrapping his hands around his neck and pretending to give him a hickey.

“Oh Tom, I love you so much!” Jack would mock you in a high pitched voice.

“Oh Y/N, I love you too. Grind on me in front of our friends.” Fionn would reply and they both start fake moaning.

“Hey.” Tom threw one of the sofa cushions at them both which caused them to be in more fits of giggles than they already were. “We don’t grind in front of you!”

“May as well mate.” Fionn adds.

“Well if you insist.” You turn to your boyfriend and act as though you’re having a full on, steamy make out session, to annoy the boys even further


	20. The Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's smut in this one

Request- Your header photo has got me thinking about ocean sex with tom and i'm just....wow

It would go one of two ways. Either be insanely good, rocking you both in ways you’ve never experienced before and enhancing everything OR one of you would get sea sick and have to stop mid way to get some fresh air and look at the horizon

 

(tom get’s sea sick irl and I hate boats so this wouldn’t be the best scenario for either of us 


	21. Totally Whipped

Request- The cast teasing tom about u

Basically, he’d almost always find a way to bring you up in conversation, telling them stories about you, how you made him laugh or how you spend your time off together. Even when other cast members are talking about their girlfriends, he’d be the one getting stick for bringing you up, saying he’s totally whipped for you. Which he is. You’re his queen!


	22. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's smut in this one

Request- Being caught by your sister while doing the naughty with tom

You thought you were safe. Everyone was out of the house, and you and Tom had the place to yourself. He’d come over to your place for the day just to spend time together. Things had escalated and you were between the sheets of your bed. In the heat of the moment, you didn’t hear the back door open and your sister had come home early. It wasn’t that you were both being very loud, it was just the moment, distracting you from everything else going on in the world.

You were on top of Tom, wearing his t-shirt, so you were concealed by that and the cover. You were leaning down to kiss him, grinding at quite a pace. Tom let out guttural moans of pleasure.

You were both so close when the door opened and you heard your sister’s voice. “Hey, I finished work early,” before looking up to see you in the compromising position. “Oh my god I’m so sorry.” She looked down and shielded her eyes, backing out of the room and closing the door behind her.

You and Tom were both struck with embarrassment and surprise. You couldn’t keep going. Tom had only met your sister a couple of times before and now she’d just walked in on you both having sex. You both stopped everything you were doing to look at each other, with the expression asking each other, “What do we do now?”

You got up and pulled on a pair of shorts, flattening your hair before going down stairs to talk to your sister, leaving Tom, lying still naked in your bed, hands running through his hair from embarrassment.

The conversation was as bad as you’d expected. She knew you and Tom were home alone today and were in a committed relationship, admitting she should have text saying she was coming home. You just had to make her promise that this would never be brought up again.

You went up to tell Tom how it went, but he was still so mortified, he didn’t know how he was going to be able to go downstairs and face your sister.


	23. The Next Dance

Request-going on a pub night with the cast and tom and you getting all dressed up and him being all lovely dovey all night and then the cast being cheeky and teasing?? if u get my drift

You and Tom were going out to the pub for a few drinks with the Dunkirk lads and to watch a local band who were playing live that night. You both got dressed up smartly, but not too overdressed. You got dressed after Tom and walked down the stairs to meet him.

“Wow. Babe you look gorgeous.” He raised his eyebrows and smiled at you.

“Don’t look too bad yourself, Carney.” You replied, placing your hand on his chest and stroking his blazer. “Now let’s go.” You grabbed your bag and made you way out the door.

 

You were all having a great time, dancing to the music, and drinking and catching up at the booth you were all sat at. The band started to play a cover of “She’s Always a Woman” by Billy Joel and Tom took your hand to take you to dance. You danced together, swaying softly to the music, Tom’s hand on your back while he tells you how beautiful you are. His hands slowly slid down and landed on you bum.

“Tom. The boys are watching.” You whispered, taken back at his actions in front of so many people.

“Let them watch. I just want to show my gorgeous girlfriend how much I love her.” He kissed you as the song finished and went off to buy you both another drink.

Back at the booth you sat next to Harry who started to pout and sniffle as soon as you sat down.

“What’s wrong Haz?” You asked him.

“Tom’s never danced like that with me and we’ve been dating way longer than you two have.” He sulked as you laughed at him.

“Well I’ll tell him to let you have the next dance.”


	24. Hickeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorta smut idk

Request- visiting Tom in London so you’re backstage while he’s performing in The Ferryman and you leave together afterwards and the fans see you wearing his jumper  
\- Tom and you giving each other hickeys and he asks for your help to cover them before you're going out together but people still notice

 

You started by chatting whilst lying on your bed, but everything got heated and you were now straddling his waist, one hand on his chest and the other on the back of his head as you sucked a dark purple mark on his neck. His hands trailed up the back of your tshirt, pulling you closer to him. You traveled down his neck and to his bare chest, leaving small bruises in your wake. His eyes were closed as he moaned in pleasure, pulling you up to meet his lips before switching positions so he was now the one littering your neck with love bites as he ran his fingers through your hair.

Later that day, when you both had to go out to the theatre for Tom’s performance in The Ferryman, you both slightly regretted the steamy makeout session as you had to apply three layers of concealer to each bruise to hide them, as well as finishing it off with some powder to make it less shiny, before heading out.

After a successful show, during which you had changed into wearing Tom’s jumper to warm yourself up and be more comfortable backstage, you both left out stage door, Tom stopping to meet some fans on the way. You waited for him out of the way, but some fans came up to you, commenting on how they loved you as a couple and how cute it was that he let you share his clothes, saying you were “goals”.

Before you went to sleep, you were scrolling through your social media accounts, receiving quite a large amount of notifications.

“@randomaccountname: Thanks Tom for stopping tonight! You and Y/N are so cute together and she looks so cute in your jumper”

Attached was a picture of Tom with the fan and a picture of you stood out of the way, waiting for your boyfriend while playing with the sleeves of the jumper.

This photo of Tom was appearing in several more tweets in your notifications, zooming in on Tom’s neck.

“@anotheraccountsname: well at least we know our boy is getting some”  
“@heylookitsanotheraccount: @Y/N you did a good job on those bad boys!”

His neck was scattered with hickeys which must have come unconcealed during the show, the makeup being sweat off under the bright lights. You put your head in your hands after handing the phone to Tom who whispered, an almost inaudible, “aw fuck”.


	25. The Notebook

Request- Watching the Notebook with Tom

It was surprisingly his choice to watch The Notebook, as recommended to him by Harry. You were cuddled up in bed, laptop balancing between you and arms around each other. Because you’d seen it several times before, you knew when to watch Tom for his reactions. At the end of the film, Tom was a wreck. You only had a few tears to start but after seeing your boyfriend become so emotional, you ended up crying together in bed, an oddly intimate activity. You passed him a tissue from your bedside table, but he refused as he wanted to continue holding you as tight as he could


	26. Earring Models

Request- HAVING TOM TRY ON DIFFERENT EARRINGS LIKE BIRTHDAY GIFT GET HIM A VERY FEMININE SET OR LIKE HAVING HIM TRY ON SOME OF YOURS AND JUST WHAT HE'D BE LIKE WOULD BE GREAT THANKS

 

Okay so I imagine you would have already given him his gifts and he thinks you’re done. But when you come back downstairs with your hands behind your back and call him to the living room, he’ surprised. He’s even more surprised when you get down on one knee and pull a small box out in front of you.

“Thomas Glynn Carney/Whitehead. Would you do me the honour of,” pause for dramatic effect. “Trying on these earring I bought you?”

He released a sigh of relief and you laughed at him. “You didn’t think I was proposing did you? I’m the one expecting to be surprised with jewellery when that day comes.”

You hand over the box to him and he places it down on the arm of the sofa while he takes out his little hoop earring. You urge him to try the diamond one first, which he does and then struts up and down the room, modelling it for you. He then tries out the dangly rose gold heart and finally the little white gold stud.

“Ay not the only white stud around here.” He jokes. “But didn’t all these come in pairs? Where’s the other half?”

You turn and pull back your hair, showing him the heart in your lobe, the diamond in your second and the stud in your helix, which you had done specially for this surprise.

He looked at you with a smile. “Thank you so much, darlin’” he says with a kiss to your lips.


	27. Wales

Request- Hey! I'm going to Wales next week and I've been hung up on the idea of going on a little get away there with Tom and was wondering if you could maybe write something about the train journey and just beach fluff? x

You and Tom had decided to go on a long weekend getaway to Anglesey, staying in a quaint little cottage you found on Airbnb. You got there by train. The whole way, announcements were in both Welsh and English, Tom laughing at the place names because they have so many letters. You were sat next to each other at a table on the train, sharing snacks you bought from the cafe at the station and with one headphone each in your ear, playing your favourite music. When you reached your cottage, you unpacked your bags, wrapped up warm and made your way to the beach. It was typical Welsh weather, grey and raining slightly and due to that, the beach was empty, bar you two and a few people with dogs. Hands intertwined, you walked close together down the beach until you saw a small coffee shop along the promenade. You both had a hot chocolate and half of a brownie each. There was only one other couple in the cafe, sat at a table by the window. “What are they saying?” Tom asked you in a whisper. “How am I supposed to know. I only know bore da (good morning) and diolch (thank you).” “Well you’re better than me baby girl.” He took a sip of his hot chocolate. “What is cariad?” He asked after listening in on their conversation. “You’re my cariad, Tom.” You looked at him lovingly. He paused and waited for you to go on. “It’s like my love, darling, sweetheart.” He grinned in your direction. “Well then you’re my cariad too.”


	28. Jealous

Request- Jealous Tom!! (That would be so hot though)

Okay I see Tom as more of a sulky jealous type but if hot is what you want I shall do my best.

He’d brought you straight home after seeing you talking to one of his old school friends who had been touching your arm too much whenever he was near you.

Before the door had even shut fully, he had you pinned up against the wall of your hallway, lips attached and working passionately. He took hold of your hands and raised them above your head.

“I’ll show you that no other man could treat you better than I do.” He said into your neck as he sucked a love bite onto it.

“I only want you, Tom.” You replied breathlessly.

“And I only want you, baby girl. That bastard will know who you belong to when you’re not walking straight tomorrow.” He lifted you up, hands on your bum and your legs wrapped around his waist, continuously kissing you as he took you to the bedroom.

 

Request- I wouldn't mind you doing a sulky jealous one though haha! And also you're so good at writing can I have your talent please

So let’s use the same situation of Tom’s friend touching your arm a lot and he doesn’t like it.

He’d start to ignore you that night and act a bit off with everyone. When you got home, he’d barely said a word to you and went to bed that way, without even a kiss goodnight. He said he was too tired but you started to feel like you’d done something wrong.

The next morning, you woke up before him and decided to take him breakfast in bed, which he declined, claiming he “wasn’t hungry” and jumped in the shower. You started to get really upset. You weren’t sure what you’d done, but you were going to apologise anyway.

When he got out of the shower, he dressed in the bathroom which he never did. You stopped him before he could go downstairs and took him to sit with you on your bed.

“Look Tom, I don’t know what happened last night but if it’s something I did, then I’m so sorry. I can’t stand you being upset with me.”

A single tear rolled down his face. “Am I not good enough for you? Is it him that you want? Don’t look at me like you don’t know what I’m talking about, I saw you with (quick, chloe, make up a name) Ryan. He was all over you.”

“Aw no baby don’t get upset. I was just talking to him. He’s just a touchy person, you should know that, you spent years together.” You placed your finger under his head to position it so he was looking at you. “Look at me. You’re the only one that I want to be with. Not Ryan. Not anyone else.”

“I’m sorry for being miserable. I was just jealous. I couldn’t stand to imagine anyone else with my baby girl.”


	29. Oktoberfest

Request- Okay but I'm from Germany and I'd honestly just love to take Tom to the Oktoberfest I don't even know why

You’d honestly have such a great time. Tom would drink way too much and end up dancing in a table, everyone around him applauding him to the beat of the music. And he’d probably end up helping himself to one of those big beer glasses, stashing it under his shirt which in his drunk state he thought was a good hiding place when in reality, average people don’t have beer bellies that shape


	30. Study Help

Request- can you do a fluffy bit about tom n like studying like if he'd try to help or if he'd stay back n keep you fed idk u do u

So you’d have your final exam coming up and have to do a lot of prep work for it and write a draft essay which included a lot of studying.

Tom had come around to see you and spend time together, planning to probably watch a film and kiss a lot. He was greeted with your back to him and face down to your desk, which was covered with papers and post it notes.

“Hey babe. Sorry I probably won’t be great company today. I’m so stressed with all this work I have to do.” You said, only looking up for a moment to see your boyfriend.

“Well I think I came at the perfect time. I brought you some revision snacks. And I’ve been told I’m good with my hands so how about I give you a massage, hey sweets?” He stepped behind you, kissing just above your ear as he began rubbing your shoulders.


	31. Just Wait 'Til We Get Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it's smutty

Request- Can you do one where you're with Tom and his family watching a mover under the covers and you start teasing him and he whispers in your ear "don't start what you know you cant finish". And like you continue to do it anyway and then you had to go to the bathroom because Tom was kissing you and you wanted to make sure you didn't have a hickey and then like he ran into the bathroom behind you and it's a whole lot of smut going on and his parents then knock on the door to se if everything is ok. Thx. Like this is part2 to me asking and like you guys come out of the bathroom and no one even notices or suspects that you guys were doing it in the bathroom. Or something like that. You can change the ending. Also can you make Tom a little aggressive but yet sweet at the same time. Again thank you and I love your imagines and sorry is this is like all over the place

You were over at Tom’s parents’ house, spending time with his family. The evening’s activity consisted of watching a number of films that were all favourites of the family. You were snuggled up with Tom under a blanket on the love seat by the window, a small distance from his parents and sister. You weren’t really paying attention to what you were doing and accidentally grazed your hand over Tom’s bulge. He grunted but brushed it off quickly. You realised what had just happened and did it again, this time intentionally. Tom was extra sensitive due to only wearing a pair of tracksuit shorts with no underwear. You placed your hand back where it began and started palming the area. Tom rolled his eyes backwards before shaking his head and leaning in to whisper in your ear.

“Don’t start something you know you can’t finish, baby girl.”

You excused yourself to the toilet, bending down to Tom’s ear and breathing out, “give me 5 minutes and meet me in there.”

Tom shifted in his seat and went back to watching the film, struggling to follow what was happening.

After waiting for 5 minutes in the bathroom, you heard Tom say he was going to check on you and brought up that you hadn’t been feeling great today.

You pulled him in the room and shut the door behind you as soon as he had reached the top of the stairs. He lifted you up onto the sink and began kissing down your neck. You pulled your tshirt off, revealing nothing underneath it but your bare chest, allowing Tom to continue his journey down, leaving a trail of kisses down to your abdomen. His shirt was the next thing to be removed, along with your shorts, before he whisked you off the sink and placed you down on the floor. He lay on top of you, his weight being in his forearms, which rested on the floor beside your head, and in his knees which were either side of yours.

“Now you think you can tease me like that in front of my parents?” He growled, his hand wandering down to rest on the hem of your underwear. “You deserve a punishment for that, don’t you, baby girl?”

He continued his assault on your lips and neck while his hands massaged your boobs. All of this was cut short when you heard a voice from downstairs.

“Is everything alright up there?” It was Tom’s mum. You both quickly stood up and threw your clothes back on and checked the mirror for any other obvious signs of what was happening a moment ago, when the sound of footsteps got closer and closer.

Tom stepped out, allowing you to catch your breath and sort out your hair for another minute.

“Yeah mum I think we better be off. Y/N really isn’t feeling great.” You exited the bathroom, trying to make your facial expression not say that you were just about to fuck her son in the family bathroom.

“Aw okay sweetie. I hope you feel better soon. Call if you need anything.” She rubbed your shoulder as Tom went to fetch your bag.

You both said bye to his dad and Molly and made your way to the car.

“Just you wait until we get home princess.” Tom let out an animalistic groan in your ear as he grabbed your behind roughly.


	32. Baby Shower

Request- Baby shower with Tom

Your best friend being pregnant and seeing as she is your best friend, she has also become friends with Tom so you always go on cute little double dates together.

Men don’t traditionally get invited to baby showers but in this case, your friend wanted you both to be there and her fiancé needed some male company.

You played the traditional little games, guessing the sex of the baby and drinking non-alcoholic champagne out of little baby bottles. Seeing as they hadn’t found out the sex of the baby, the room was decorated in multi colours, with rainbow cakes and all coloured balloons hung around the room.

Tom spent most of the event with you, holding you close and giving you delicate little kisses the whole time.

When the rest of the guests had left after present opening, you and your friend sprawled out on the sofa. Suddenly she winced, feeling then baby kick. She pulled your hand to where she could feel it and you both started laughing with excitement. Obviously she had felt it before but this was your first experience with something like this so you were elated.

At that moment, your friend’s fiancé walked in with Tom after taking the rubbish out and having an alcoholic beer in the kitchen.

“Tom, quick you have to feel this.”

He felt slightly weird, touching your pregnant friends belly but was just as excited as you when he felt a kick.

“Oh my god that’s amazing! There’s a little tiny baby kicking my hand!” His smile went from ear to ear.

When you got back home, Tom wouldn’t stop going on about how amazing and surreal it felt to feel the little kicks. “Maybe we should have baby.”

You looked at him, clearly surprised. “Maybe in a few years, babe.” He walked over to you and hugged you tightly.


	33. Compliments

Request- showering tom with compliments and him being all shy about it

Walking into your bedroom when Tom has just got out of the shower, him only wearing a pair boxer shorts and sprawled out on the bed while playing on his phone. You lie next to him, his eyes not leaving his phone screen but you still stare at him lovingly.

“Look at my beautiful boy. Even looks gorgeous when he’s got wet hair.”

Tom smiled and looked at you momentarily before looking back at his phone.

“Beautiful.” You touched his face and ran your fingers across his jaw line. “Ouch! Almost cut me with that sharp jawline.” He blushed and turned over to stop you from looking at him.

You began tracing shapes onto his back and worked you hands down to place them flat on his bum. “Peachy little thing back here too. You’re so beautiful head to toe.”

He turned back around, still blushing and giggling silently.

“Babe stop.” He dropped his phone and wrapped his arms around you, burying his head in your neck. “You’re making me all blushy.”

“Did I tell you that you look cute when you blush?” He groaned and buried his head further into your neck. You just continued laughing at him and stroked you hand up and down his back.


	34. Sweet Creature

Request- Can you do a piece with Tom that's based on Sweet Creature (as in the song)? You can take that wherever you like really

You and Tom had been growing apart recently, arguing more and more about stupid little things but it was really taking a toll on your relationship. You were barely speaking, you were spending more time staying at your friend’s house that at your own just so you didn’t have to face the awkwardness of sharing a bed with him. You’d been dating for 2 years and had been best friends prior to that. He was your comfort zone and you were his. You still loved him, but with all the arguing, you were really starting to doubt that it was enough.

You’d gone back to the house during a weekday, to collect a few more clothes, expecting him to be out, rehearsing for his show or out with friends. But he was there, sat on the bed crying.

You ran up to him and sat next to him, cradling his limp body in your arms.

“No, Tom, baby. What’s wrong? Please don’t cry.” You felt a lump form in your throat.

“I love you, Y/N. I know we’ve not been getting along recently and are constantly arguing. But I love you so much. And we’re only young, we’re going to make mistakes. Hell, do any of us really know what we’re doing in this relationship?”

The lump rose higher in your throat as a tear ran down your cheek. Tom sniffled in between sentences.

“I just can’t live without you. Please come back home. You’re the only thing that keeps me sane, even though sometimes you drive me insane.” You both let out a small laugh. “We can get through this.” He spoke out, his voice cracking a small amount.

“Let’s just agree to talk when something is bothering us and that we’ll both stop being so stubborn.” He nodded. “I love you so much, Tom.” You hugged him as tightly as your arms could manage and began sobbing harder in his hold.

 

I interpret the song to be about a relationship on the brink of breaking down, but they both know that they’re better together and they’re still trying to figure things out about how to handle a relationship so they work things out. I hope you like this


	35. I Like the Glasses

You were sat in your bed watching Tom do his hair in your vanity mirror for a night out with Jack and Barry. You watched every move of his hand, positioning his hair into the right place and eventually pulling off his glasses and grabbing his contacts off the desk.

You crawled to the end of the bed and got up to wrap your hands around his waist.

“I like the glasses, Tommy. Keep them on.”

You snaked your hands down, one either side of his body, picked up his glasses and moved back up to place the glasses back on his face.

He just laughed as you did this, not moving his arms so it wasn’t so difficult for you.

“They make you look so cute.” You whispered, clinging back onto his waist.

He turned around in your grasp, causing you to now be face to face, and chests pressed against one another. He took you in his arms and lifted you slightly so that your feet were no longer on the floor. He continued stepping forward until you felt the end of your mattress on the back of your legs, and he fell on top of you.

“If the glasses are what the lady likes, then I will keep them on.” His cheek was resting on your chest and he placed a delicate kiss there before raising himself onto his arms, taking his weight off you. He looked into your eyes from above, when his glasses began to slowly slide off his face. They weren’t going to completely fall off due to being fitted correctly behind his ears, but he caught them none the less.

“See, we can’t do this while I’m wearing these.” He joked.

“Oh yeah?” You raised your eyebrow at him before rolling over so he was now on the bottom and you were astride his torso.

“I could get used to this” Tom smirked at you. “But right now, I need to get a shift on.” He got up on hearing a car horn outside, you sliding back onto the bed before you got up and followed him downstairs

“I love you. Text me when you’re there and when you’re on your way home.”

“I will do, babe.” He placed a kiss on your forehead and then onto your lips. “I love you too.” He replied before getting into the taxi and waving you goodbye. You shut the door and went to sit down in the kitchen after getting a drink from the fridge. You felt your phone vibrate in your pocket.

“From: Tommy 


	36. More jealousy

Request- Something where you're dating Tom and a male friend has a crush on you and acts on it and Tom finds out with a sprinkle of drama!!

Tom always knew there was something suspicious about the guy in your class. He was one of the only males in your class and seeing as he had barely any other guys to hang out with, you became quite close friends. He always sent you texts with inside jokes and asked to hang out quite often.

You were going to lunch after class one day and Tom decided to surprise you by meeting you and bringing you your favourite drink from the local cafe along with a cake to share.

Tom waited in the foyer for you to come downstairs, settling himself on the sofa although you wouldn’t be many minutes. 

You made your way down the stairs with your friend by your side. He stopped you at the bottom of the stairs and took hold of your hand. You looked up at him, confused, and pulled away. Just as you were about to say something to him, Tom stormed over.

“Oy, mate. What do you think you’re doing? That’s my girlfriend’s hand you’re trying to hold.” He went up close to your friend, intimidating him and pushing at his chest. “You think that’s cool do you? Hitting on someone else’s girl?”

You stepped in to split them up, and in attempt to avoid any other confrontation and stop the looks of our fellow classmates.

“Tom, calm down.” You placed you hands on his shoulders. “I’m sure this is all just a misunderstanding.”

He raised his voice, “No, Y/N. He clearly fancies you, you’re just too blind to see it. He texts you constantly and aways finds an excuse to see you and I’m sick of it!” You sensed he was really upset by this so you turned to your friend and told him that it was probably better that he left. By this time, the onlookers had mostly dispersed.

You took Tom, who was still breathing irregularly, to sit on the sofa with you, guiding him by the hand.

“Tom, I don’t care if anyone else finds me attractive. I only want you. No one else, okay? I know it was wrong of him to go to hold my hand, but I think of him as nothing more than a friend, and you saw me pull away from him.” You rubbed your thumb over his knuckles to comfort him.

“Yeah I know babe. It’s just, I can’t stand to see you with anyone else. I get so jealous. I just love you so much.”

“And I love you too. Now what have you got in that bag for me, baby?” You asked with a smile.


	37. Dance Lessons

Request- Tom teaching you how to dance would be so cute 

Oh yes I think about this way too often. So you’d just be sat chilling one day, not really doing anything and you turn to Tom and put your hand on his.

“Hey, Tom. Can you teach me to dance?”

He smiled and looked up at you.

“Are you’d serious? Right now?” You nodded. “Yeah sure! Come here.”

He took hold of your hand and pulled you up to stand next to him.

“So we’ll start easy with ballroom. You put your hands here.” He got hold of your hands and placed one on his shoulder and kept hold of the other one, bending both your elbows and raising it. “And if we’re going a waltz, the time signature of the music will be one, two, three, one, two, three, and we step in time to the music. Just follow my lead.”

He began whisking you around the living rook, your feet struggling to keep up.

“Tom. Slow down. I’m new to all this remember?”

“Alright, stand on my feet.” You looked at him as if he must be joking but when he made a facial expression telling you he was serious, you placed both your feet on his very gently, trying not to hurt him. As soon as you were positioned, he counted you in and began twirling you around the lounge again, until he was tired and you were both dizzy. He collapsed on the sofa, dragging you down with him and wrapping his arms around you tightly, pressing a kiss to your head while smiling his biggest smile.


	38. Disney Movies

Request- Watching Disney movies with Tom and you get sleepy and tell him he looks like Peter Pan and it's all fluffy

You were laying with Tom on the floor of your lounge, propped up with your backs to the sofa and blankets, duvets and cushions strewn across the floor. He had his arm securely around you as your head rested on his shoulder. You were on your third film of the night, having already completed Big Hero 6 and Aladdin, you’d moved on to Peter Pan.

He began softly stroking your hair, and you both slid down so that you were now lying on the floor, with your heads raised only by two pillows that you had previously been sat on.

You rolled over to cuddle up closer and rested your head on his chest, now not paying any attention to the tv as you had grown very tired.

You’d had your eyes closed for a good 10 minutes with Tom stroking your head as you fell asleep, before you opened your eyes, looked up at him and whispered, “You look like Peter Pan you know.”

He looked down at you and let out a quite giggle. You rested your head back down and closed your eyes again, returning to your slumber.

You were later awoken by Tom’s arm going underneath your knees and the other under your neck as he picked you up to carry you to bed.

“Come on Wendy, let’s go to Neverland yeah?”


	39. Latina

Request- Imagine Tom dating a Latina

It would be pretty much the same as him dating any girl but there would be times where you go full Latina on him and start speaking Spanish. This would be particularly an issue when he met your family. They’d be talking to him in Spanish and he’d just laugh and nod along, turning to you to translate. He’d be slightly worried all the time that they might be making fun of him but really they’re commenting on how he’s such a gentleman and how happy he makes you

(sorry I don’t know any Spanish and didn’t want to risk getting it wrong on google translate so I just left the translation out)


	40. I Adore My Princess

Request- Oh oh!!! Here's a request- you and Tom are dating but you haven't really gone public with your relationship and you post this bomb af picture on Instagram and he sees it and either a) he's so in love with you and the picture that he comments without realising the fans will notice and he blows the cover so you guys have to go public OR b) He want to comment all the lovey dovey emojis but he can't so he resorts to sending you texts about it. Both are so cute 


	41. Too Old?

Request- Hello Chloe! ♥ Just wanted to say I love you little stories, especially the fluffy ones put me in a better mood :) Would you be interested in writing about y/n being a few years older than Tom and feeling pretty self-conscious about it (thinking he deserves better etc.) while he couldn't care less about the age gap, doing whatever he can to make her forget about that (fluff or not, anything's fine really)? Thanks in advance and have a nice day! x

You know the shower is the best place to do your thinking, well it’s also the best place to overthink. You’d come out the shower, met by your boyfriend Tom laying on your bed, but you couldn’t look at him the same as before you stepped under the water. You were a few years older than Tom, which isn’t an issue at all to him or usually to you, but right now all you could think is that he could do way better with someone his own age. You had completely different life experience, from growing up years before him and living in a different area, and this was really playing on your mind.

You sat down at the bottom of the bed, causing the mattress to sink by Tom’s feet, still wrapped in only a towel.

“Tom. Do you think I’m too old for you?”

He sat up and moved down to sit next to you, placing his hand on your shoulder.

“And why would you ever think that? My god. Has someone said something? Just tell me and I’ll get them.”

“No, no. I was just thinking, that’s all.”

“Baby, please don’t think like that.” He took hold of your knees to rotate your body round to face him. “I love you. No one else. You.” He placed his palm on your thigh, stroking his index finger of his free hand down your cheek. “You could be an old granny and I’d still love you. You’d be my wrinkly little darling!”

“Oh shut up!” You giggled, sniffling a little bit. You shuffled to cuddle next to him, warming up in his embrace, as you were still only wearing a towel. “For that, you have to deal with my wet hair all over you.”

“I’ll just have to take my shirt off then, baby girl!” He winked at you, pulling you in closer.


	42. Shopping Together

Request- i BET my babe tom would love to shop for regular clothes for his SO during the fall and pick out turtlenecks and jackets n such n just be a lil goofy n cute ahhh

 

Fluffy socks would be a must have too! You have matching pyjamas for Christmas and an insane amount of jumpers that you’d have to cuddle up in but he’d insist you try them all on in the shop so he can test it’s softness and hugability


	43. Boobs

Request- i think tom would love your boobs. like it'd become so natural for him to just grab them and maybe even once one of the cast members saw it and teased you both but it hadn't phased you like it had them if you get me

 

He’d use them as a pillow when lying down in his trailer on set and neither of you are the lightest bit phased when the other boys walk in. He’d also stand hugging you from behind but instead of his hands resting on your waist and tummy, they’d be cupping your boobs because it’s become such a natural thing for him to do. Same thing when you’re spooning in bed, that’s why he likes to be the big spoon, because feeling them pressed up against his back isn’t the same as squeezing them in his hands


	44. Sunday Lie-In

Request- i also feel like tom would LOVE lie ins, sunday mornings when the rains heavy outside and he just wants hugs and hfhfbffb

I could totally see this happening from the slug life Instagram story he posted! You’d both be wrapped up in the fluffy duvet, your head lying on his chest able to hear his steady heartbeat, his arm around you and softly rubbing your shoulder and your hand is placed on his bare chest. You’d lay there for about half an hour just telling each other your dreams and talking about random topics before one of you brought up having to go get coffee or tea which caused the other one to groan and hang onto the other’s body in attempt to stay in bed a little longer


	45. I Promise I'm Listening

Request- i bet tom would be the type of person to genuinely love hearing about your day. maybe one night when the two of you were finally home, you'd be slowly getting yourself ready for bed and tom would ask, "how was your day, love?" and you'd give him the short version at first, but then he'd playfully kick you and say "no darling, all the details, please. I promise I'm listening." and he'd smile and lean back as he listened to you; it just somehow relaxed him listening to you after a long day

Ugh he’s such a cute little flower! He wouldn’t even look at his phone while your were talking, he’d be paying full attention to you as you told him the smallest details of when someone bumped into you and you dropped your coffee, to when you mentioned the text message your friend sent you, as you washed your face and got into your pyjamas. It was difficult when it came to talking while brushing your teeth so that’s when he began telling you about his day which ended with how he’d been waiting all day for this moment where you’re wrapped up in his arms


	46. Proud of You

Request- I bet Tom would love to show his girlfriend off, like he would talk about how amazing and cute she was, like if she was at university he would brag about her major and how hard she works and studies. It would be so cute.

He’d always have you on his arm at events, mentioning to everyone he conversed with how gorgeous you look and how you’d picked out his outfit too, making little remarks like “doesn’t this colour make her eyes look even more beautiful?”.

And imagine you’re studying an arty subject (ooh I wonder who is- oh yeah it’s me) and he’d be there to support you at all of the show openings, dressed to impress and telling everyone who looked at your work that his girlfriend painted that and being so proud of you.

And if you’re studying something more academic, sometimes you wouldn’t be able to spend the day with him and his friends but he’d still talk about you and how hard you’re working for your final exams and bring you home a little cake and a takeaway coffee from your favourite cafe, and giving your shoulders a rub to make you less tense, never forgetting to tell you how proud he is of you


	47. Have You Seen This One Before?

Request- tom is definitely the type of person who knows every single word to every movie he watches, so if you're trying to watch a disney movie or a harry potter he's sitting there with his back against your stomach in between your legs, mumbling the words and giggling when you shush him after the tenth time

My sister knows most the words to Harry Potter so I know how annoying this can be.

Tom would be sat behind you, you in between his legs resting against his chest, while watching a film he’d clearly seen a hundred times before. How could you tell? He was mouthing almost all the words to the script.

“Have you seen this one before?” You asked sarcastically.

“Yeah, its one of my favourites! How’d you know?”

You turn around to face him, “because your mouthing along with it” you said bopping his nose. He giggled and apologised but you didn’t really mind. Once the film had finished, you decided to make this into a little competition. You grabbed Mamma Mia and put it in the DVD player. “Okay Thomas, let’s see how you play at this round. I’ll be seriously impressed if you know more words than me.” Fair to say, he didn’t know the script like you did, but he knew all the songs and didn’t shy away from singing along and doing the air guitar to the bit on the docks during Dancing Queen


	48. Let Me Draw You

Request- I feel like Tom would be really into arty girls. like coming home to her painting in her undies and one of his t-shirts. You feel me?

 

Well let’s freaking hope so because this is ME!

He’d walk in and you’d be sat on the floor, painting propped up on the wall or something, and it’s almost done. The room smells like white spirit and you have somehow managed to get paint on your forehead. Tom walks in and comes to look at what you’ve been up to.

“When did you take a picture of me sleeping?” You giggled and stood up from your painting to wrap your arms round his neck and he placed his hands on your hips.

“When you were sleeping, obviously.” He kissed you on the nose and moved to swipe his thumb to remove the paint from your forehead.

“Hey, isn’t this mine?” He said while playing with the hem on your tshirt. You nodded in response, altering the position of your arms so that your painty hands weren’t touching him.

“Needed something comfy. And something that will inspire me to paint you. Now I’m going to finish this.” You sat back down on the floor, cross legged, and Tom sat beside you, grabbing your rough sketchbook.

“Let me draw you while you paint me.” You laughed and shook your head, but he was fixated between looking at you and the page his pencil moved upon.


	49. I'll Be Fine Love

Request- #87 with Tgc please!! (I heard it in his voice when I read it so I had to pick that lmao)

 

Tom was leaving for three months to do some filming for a new film he’s been cast in and due to the timing clashing with your studies, you’re having to say your goodbyes at the airport. Your hands were holding one another, swinging slightly between your bodies as you exchange some final words in person for the next few months.

“I’m going to miss this so much. Seeing your face and getting to hold your hand.” He said to you, trying to avoid tears by smiling.

“Tom. How am I going to cope without you? I’m going to be worrying constantly that you’re alright and if you’re eating well and I know you always forget to put sun tan lotion on.”

“I’ll be fine, love.” He interrupted you mid sentence, dropping one of his hands from yours to move it to stroke your face with his thumb and sweep away the tear that was slowly making it’s was down your cheek. “And I promise I’ll check in with you everyday.”

You inhaled quickly beginning to cry. He pulled you in tightly for a hug, breathing in the smell of your perfume, as the tears built up in your eyes.

You were interrupted by a member of the crew who was travelling with Tom, telling you that they had to go through security in the next five minutes in order to make their plane on time.

This resulted in the build up of tears to stream down your face and your heart to sink further down your chest.

You were pulled in for another hug, tighter than before, with the words being repeated in your ear, “I love you so much.” replying the same into Tom’s.

You pulled away and kissed him, deeply and lovingly, making a lasting impression that will hopefully allow you to cope through the three months you’re away from each other.

You felt sick knowing that this will be the longest time you’ve spent apart since you became a couple. 

You placed a kiss to his lips, punctuating your breathing, your arms wrapped around his neck and his around yours. He rested his forehead against yours, closing his eyes to savour this last moment before letting go of you and picking up his bags.

“I love you so much baby girl. I’ll see you soon.” He winked at you before turning away and walking towards the security, not turning around because he knew that would only make it harder for you both.

You watched until he disappeared around the corner, breaking down to the floor in sobs as soon as his ginger hair was out of sight, not caring what everyone surrounding you thought.

You sat for a few moments until you composed yourself, sending him a text before making your way home,

“I miss you already.”


	50. I Don't Think I Can Do This Without You

Request- 30. With Tom please!!!

“I don’t think I can do this without you.” He stood inches away from you, looking deeply into your eyes.

“Tom, you’re going to the supermarket. What could possibly go wrong?” You laughed at his dramatic behaviour.

“What if I buy the wrong milk or I forget something?” His arms flail around to over exaggerate his point.

“Look, I gave you a list, you’ve seen the milk we have in the fridge, you’ll be fine.” You said, slipping your hand into his.

“Okay, well ’m blaming you if I miss something then.”

You rolled your eyes.

“Alright honey. Have fun.” You kissed him goodbye and watched him drive off down the road.

I tried to make this as un emo as possible because all the prompts every sent in are really emotional ones!


	51. Stay Alive For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning- talks of an accident and hospital

Request- 69. with Tom 


	52. I Want To Marry You

Request- Tom with 19. 

 

You walked through your door after having the shittiest day if them all. A little kid spilt her drink on your white top when you were having lunch in a coffee shop, you’d be given a new assignment that you barely understood a word of and everyone decided to be in such an annoying mood all day. Everything was getting to you.

You walked into the kitchen where you were met with the sight of Tom laying out a takeaway pizza and some drinks for the pair of you.

“Hey love! I couldn’t be bothered cooking so I hope you’re alright with pizza!” You walked straight up to him and held him tightly round his waist, gripping onto the back of his jumper.

He moved his hand up your back to pull your head to lean on his chest.

“Rough day?” He asked after pressing a kiss onto the top of your head. You nodded, closing your eyes and inhaling his scent. “I have cookies in the cupboard for afters.”

“I want to marry you.” You spoke into his chest, you voice muffled by his jumper. He only laughed at your words, waddling over to sit at the table with you still holding onto him


	53. Drag Along

Request-not the same person but a concept: going hiking with tom and him getting tired on the way up while you just keep going on and then he's groaning from behind saying if you can turn around from here and then you're like 'no tom, we've come this far i want to go all the way up, come on there's just a little bit left. no i'm not taking no for answer get up and let's go, come on!!' and he's whining but secretly he loves that you're so determined and likes you even more lol i rlly love hiking and tom

“Aw is baby Tommy tired? Do you want me to carry you?” and he’ll pretend to jump on your back for a piggy back ride but you’d just laugh and grab his hand to try and drag him a little


	54. Why Didn't You Tell Me?

Request- You went to theatre school together and now you're on the set of Dunkirk and you're always flirting. The whole cast know you like each other and the only people who don't know are you both

so I reckon that you’d probably not be that close in school but when you both left at around the same time for a job, it was a huge coincidence, and when you bump into each other on set, you can’t believe it. Because it was both your first job from school and you didn’t know anyone, you stuck quite close together.

Over the time of you working as part of the crew on the boat where Tom spent his day filming his scenes, you’d both developed a close relationship, snuggling when you both got cold, and reminiscing on old shows you were in back in the first years of college.

You’d begin to develop feelings for each other, but showed them in no other way but teasing each other. Eventually the other cast mates would catch on to your mutual crush but you two still both remained unaware that it was required. You always brushed Tom’s comments off as banter.

So one day your cuddled with Tom in his trailer, waiting for wardrobe to come sort him out, when Jack walked in.

“So you finally realised then?” He’d ask. You’d both just look at him with a confused expression.

“Realise what mate?” Tom would reply. At this point, your arms had dropped from around each other’s body and you’d both sat up.

“Oh come on. Tom you clearly like Y/N and Y/N you clearly like Tom. You’re both just too clueless to realise it!” You’d both stop with a dropped jaw.

Jack would sigh and leave to go back to set, closing the door on his way out, hoping that after learning that you both like each other, something would finally be done about it.

“Is it true?” You’d ask. Tom nodded. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Well I could ask you the same question! I thought you were always just joking with me!”

“Oh come here you silly goose!” You’d pull him in by gripping the front of his t-shirt and place your lips on his


	55. I'm Sure You'll Get It Darlin

Request- Could you do one where you and Tom are cuddling and he's reading the script for his new job and you're just playing with his hair? (Because it looks SO soft I want to tangle my fingers in it)

 

Tom had just received his new script for an audition he was going for. All that day he had been waiting for the post to arrive and finally when it did, he got up from his comfortable position underneath you on the sofa, to collect the envelope.

“Come back here, Tommy.” You’d groan.

He giggled in excitement and quickly took the script out of the envelope and returned to his place, this time lying next to you.

He placed one arm behind your neck and traced his fingers up and down your arm, your head pressed to his chest, while he held the script with his free hand.

You lay with half closed eyes, looking up at Tom’s smiling face every know and then as his eyes moved from one side of the page to the other. Your hand trailed up the back of his neck to fall onto his head, softly stroking through his ginger hair and scratching lightly at his scalp.

“S'it any good babe?” You ask in a hushed tone.

“Mmm. I really want this part.” He’d smile, moving his hand from your arm to turn the page.

“I’m sure you’ll get it Darlin’. You’re amazing at what you do.” You placed a kiss on the shirt that covered his chest, while breathing in his scent and slowly closing your eyes.


	56. Doesn't Mean It Doesn't Hurt

Request- 1. With tom please!

 

You scrunched up your face in pain, biting onto your fist while squeezing Tom’s hand with the hand that wasn’t between your teeth.

“Arghh this is the worst thing I’ve ever been through! Why me? Why is this happening to me?” A small tear ran down your cheek halfway, before Tom reached over and wiped it away with his thumb.

“Hey, the doctor said it’s normal”

“Well that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.” You squeezed his hand as another contraction passed by.

He stroked his hand across your forehead which was now glistening with sweat.

"But it will all be worth it when our little princess is here.” He placed a kiss on your forehead and returned to his seat next to your bed.

“I just wish she’d hurry up! I’m in agony here. It’s all your fault. You put this inside me!”

He laughed at your comment, knowing you didn’t mean anything by it and that you were just exhausted and in pain.

“Yeah it’s all my fault. Blame me for everything.” You felt his thumb trace along your knuckles, calming you and distracting you from the constant beep of the monitors, allowing you to close your eyes for a second before the pain began again.

Tom was sat looking at you with admiration in his eyes. You were giving him everything he’d ever wanted and he couldn’t love you more for that


	57. That Time of the Month

Request- Tom with 26. I love you writing!!!

“Thomas Glynn Carney/Whitehead whatever the fuck your name is! Is it really so much to ask that when you’re done with your towel after a shower, that you put it in the washing basket and not on the bed so that my clean sheets get wet?” You shouted at your boyfriend, while throwing the wet towel at him with a huff.

“Is it that time of the month?” He says with a smirk while leaning against the door frame. His hand passes through his damp hair as he looks at your stern posture, you hands on you hips and your eyebrows raised.

“You literally ask me that whenever I’m mad at you!”

“Well is it?” He asked again.

“Yes but that’s not the point! My nice clean bed is getting wet and it’s your fault.”

He walked over to you and picked you up by your waist, pulling you down on top of him as he fell onto a dry section of the bed.

“I’m sorry baby, I always forget. I promise I’ll put it in the basket next time.”

You hummed in response, running your hand down his bare chest and closing your eyes as his lips left a lasting kiss on your head


	58. My Friendly Ghost

Request- 7 WITH TOM OMG OF COURSE WITH TOM WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE

 

You were lying in the bed of your apartment with your boyfriend Tom cuddled up beside you. Everything was silent apart from the sound of both of you breathing and the rustle of the sheets occasionally as you moved into a more comfortable position.

 

“Did you hear that?” You say up suddenly, taking your hand off of Tom’s firm chest and brushing your hair into his face with the speed and force of your movement.

“What? No, princess I didn’t hear anything.”

“Tom, I’m telling you, I’m haunted! Did I tell you about the tv turning on and off on it’s own the other day? I wasn’t even sat on the remote like last time!”

“Babeeee.” He said, pulling you back to lie down again, resting your head on his chest, and having no choice in the matter because his hand was placed on the side of your head and stroking over your ear, keeping you from sitting back up.

“We can call ghostbusters in the morning but just stay here for now. I’ll protect you from any evil ghosts.” He was slightly slurring his words due to it being quite late and he was tired.

“They could be friendly ghosts.” You whispered. “Casper was friendly, so my ghost might be too.”

He exhaled with a smile and turned to cuddle you into his chest, closing his eyes and encouraging you to do the same


	59. Perfect Little Family

Request- 90 with Tom!

 

You and Tom were pretty serious in your relationship. The topic of having kids had come up over the 2 years you had been dating but obviously this wouldn’t actually come into play for a number of years yet, with both your careers taking off, you couldn’t settle down and take time off to have a baby just yet.

Although you had take the opportunity to add to your family. A puppy. You’d gone down to the local dog shelter and between the two of you, had picked out your new little ray of sunshine, a little 4 month old bulldog which Tom insisted you re-name, Pudding.

You’d taken Pudding home, settling him into his new surroundings, Tom taking him on a tour of the house and showed him the little patch of grass outside your apartment where he can play and go toilet. You placed his bed down on the floor in your bedroom and surrounded it with the toys you’d purchased on your way home.

 

It was Tom’s turn to do the dishes tonight, so while he was busy washing up your plates from tea, you snuck Pudding onto the sofa and settled down for a cuddle before his first night at his new home.

Tom walked in to see the little puppy asleep, lying in your front.

“You’ve been replaced.” You whispered, trying not to wake up the sleeping bundle of fluff.

“Alright, we’ll see how you feel when you need me to kill a spider in the shower.” Tom whispered back and stuck out his tongue, which you gladly returned, knowing he’d made a good point.

“Look at our perfect little family.” He scooted you over so he could lie next to you and placed a little kiss on both yours and Pudding’s head, making the puppy stir a little in his sleep.

“Mmmm,” he hummed while closing his eyes and snuggling his head into your neck. “Love you both so much.”


	60. You Broke What?

Request- 34. With tom!!

You were just about to head off home in your car, placing your bag on the passenger seat and about to turn the key in the ignition when you heard your phone vibrating in your bag. You took your hand off the key and leaned over, rummaging through your belonging to find your phone before the call went to voicemail.

“Hey Tom.” You answered just in time. “I’m on my way home in a minute.”

“Hey babe.” He replied with guilt in his voice, elongating his words.

“Oh God, what’s wrong? That’s your ‘I’ve done something bad’ voice.”

“No, right, everything is fine, but I might have broke the bed.” He trailed off.

“You broke what?!?” You hit your hand against the steering wheel, not out of anger, but out of shock. How did he manage to do that? And without you? You could understand if you were with him and it broke (wink wink).

“Don’t worry, I’m okay!” He interrupted your wandering mind.

“No offence, but I wasn’t worrying about that. I was more concerned with how this happened.”

“Well, Pudding wanted to play and,”

“Oh my god is he okay?!”

“Oh so you’re more concerned with our dog that you are with your boyfriend? He’s fine by the way, we both are.”

“Okay, can we just carry this on when I get home please? I’ll be ten minutes. You better start thinking about where we’re sleeping tonight.”

He blew a kiss down the phone and you ended the call, starting up the car to drive home.


	61. We're Not Talking About This Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty

Request- #3 with Tom please

 

You’d been having a few trouble in your relationship lately, arguing over the smallest of things which usually resulted in one of you sleeping in the spare room and making up the following morning with makeup sex. You didn’t feel like it was a healthy relationship anymore. You only ever seemed to get along when your friends were around, acting like a buffer between you because neither of you wanted to make them feel uncomfortable if you rowed in front of them.

This particular evening, you had both gone round to Jack’s place with Fionn for no particular reason but to catch up. Everything was going fine and to plan until something was said that caused Tom to mutter under his breath.

“You know what Tom, fuck you. I can’t deal with this childish behaviour anymore.” You sat up in your seat and the room went silent. You didn’t shout, or even raise your voice slightly, but your tone was angry.

“Come on, Y/N, he was only joking.” Jack broke the silence and looked between you both, noticing that you hadn’t been sat near each other all evening.

“Babe, please. Come with me to the other room.” Tom stood up and reached out to take your hand, his eyes a little bit sad.

“No, don’t ‘babe’ me. We’re not going to talk about this now.”You crossed your arms, not making eye contact with him, just letting your gaze remain on the tv screen.

“Actually, we are. We are going to do this now!” Tom pulled his arm back down to his side aggressively.

Jack and Fionn (ayy) looked at each other with concern, wondering if they should leave you two to continue alone, or wait it out. Fionn slowly stood up, nodding his head at Jack as he began to edge out of the room, before he was cut off by the sound of your voice.

“Fionn, sit down. Don’t let him ruin our evening.“

Fionn listened and sat back down, biting his lips and widening his eyes in Jack’s direction.

“Me ruin it?! You know we both made everything awkward since we arrived here. Do you not think they know there’s something wrong?” Tom aimed his anger at you, making an explosive gesture every so often.

“Okay, Tom. You want me to say my part. I’m not happy in this relationship anymore!” Your voice broke as the words rolled off your lips and tears began to flood your vision. “Admit it. We haven’t been happy for a long time and the only time we are is when we’re having sex! We should probably just end it now and get it over with.”

You could see that he also had tear clouded vision, his lips quivering as he tried to come up with the right words to say.

This is when Jack and Fionn decided to make their exit, gesturing to you that they will be in the kitchen if any of you need them.

Their exit was followed quickly by yours as you left the building, slamming the front door behind you.

The boys jumped at the sudden sharp noise and walked back into the lounge to see Tom curled up on the sofa.

“Mate. You alright?” Fionn asked, followed by receiving a slap on the arm from Jack. Clearly he’s not alright, his girlfriend just said they should break up and then left.

“I’ve lost her haven’t I?” He sniffed and wiped his face with the back of his hand.

Little did he know, you were saying the same exact thing on the phone with your friend, just outside, sat in your car on the driveway.


	62. How Long Have You Been Standing There?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty

Request- 12 with Tom!

 

You and Tom had gone for a night out, meeting a couple of friends at the central night club. You were dancing close to Tom, chests almost touching, as you swayed to the harsh beat of the music.

“I’m just going to get a drink. You want anything?” You’d ask as the song came to an end.

“Go on then, I’ll have the same again.” Tom nodded his head in your direction, turning to face your friends as one began speaking to him.

You were gone for a couple of minutes, a whole song had passed by the time your drinks were handed to you by the barman. You thanked him and began to walk back over to where Tom was dancing.

You stopped in your tracks, almost dropping your drinks as you saw a girl in a very short dress, basically grinding against your boyfriend. Tom had a smile on his face up until the point where he looked up and made eye contact with you. His expression dropped and his dancing came to a holt.

“Babe.” He mouthed as he saw you turn around, slamming the two glasses on the closest surface to you and making your way swiftly to the exit.

“Baby girl. Please. Wait.” Tom followed quick on your heels, reaching out to take hold of your arm.

He caught up when you got to the bottom of the stairs at the end of the entrance to the club.

“What, Tom? What could you possibly have to say about this?” A lump rose on your throat.

“H-how long had you been standing there?” Tom asked, a wobble in his voice.

“Long enough. Long enough to see you and that other fucking girl grinding on each other!” A tear slipped from your eye.

Tom took you into a hug, no matter how much you restrained and pushed back against him, his strength out did yours and you were nested into his chest, your tears dampening the shoulder of his shirt.

“I don’t want anyone but you, love. That girl literally just came up to me and before I could stop her and ask what she was doing, I saw you staring and then you walked out. I promise, nothing was going on and nothing ever would. You’re my world and I adore you. Please believe me, I would never hurt you.”

He rested his chin on your head as you carried on crying into his shoulder. You knew he was being genuine. You wondered why you would ever have any doubts about him.

“I believe you, Tom. Can we just go home now please?” You escaped from his embrace to wipe your eyes.

“Course we can, Sweetheart. I’ll send the others a text.” You took hold of his hands and walked towards the taxi rank.


	63. Smells Like You

Request- Can I request a #10 with TGC?

 

“Hey, baby girl, have you seen my red jumper anywhere? I swear I hung it up in the wardrobe yesterday and-” Tom’s words came to a stop as he walked into your shared bedroom and saw you, sat cross legged on the bed, scrolling on your laptop wearing only his jumper, underwear and a cheeky grin.

He raised his eyebrows at you and mirrored your smile as he looked you up and down.

“Seems like I’ve found it.” He slowly drifted closer to the end of your bed, a look of adoration still adorning his face. “Can you maybe take it off so I can wear it?”

“Come over here and make me.” You placed your laptop to the side as Tom quickly leapt at you, attacking you with tickles which resulted in your cheeks becoming rosier and your breathing becoming sporadic.

As you both calmed down, Tom took the hem of his jumper between his fingers and slowly lifted it off you, leaving a trail of kisses in it’s place before taking off his tshirt and placing it over your head.

“Mmmm,” he inhaled the scent of the jumper, “smells like you.”

You mimicked his actions by smelling the neckline of him tshirt.

“Uch, mine bloody stinks.” You laughed at your own joke as he began tickling your sides again and littering you with kisses, telling you how cheeky you were.


	64. Well This is Awkward

Request- Tom with 38

You’d spent over an hour getting ready, choosing the perfect outfit, a white off the shoulder, long sleeved dress that ended just above the knee, and applying your makeup, only for it to be ruined 10 minutes after you arrived at the destination of your friend’s engagement party.

It was a lavish, outdoor event at a country house that your friend and her, now-fiance, had rented out, grand water fountain at the entrance, walkways decorated with fairy lights as a four piece band played acoustic songs in the background behind everyone’s constant chatter. Due to her moving away a few years ago, you didn’t know many people at the party, besides her immediate family, finance and a couple of her friends that she had mentioned. You were still as close as ever though, greeting her in a long hug when you arrived, exchanging compliments on how you both look and once again, congratulating her on her engagement.

You’d been left alone, swaying lightly to the music with a flute of champagne in your hand, taking sips every few moments. Quickly and unexpectedly, you were knocked into the fountain that you were standing in front of by a small group of children who were excitedly running in circles. You let out a scream as the water splashed around you, instantly soaking into your dress. You sat there for a moment, heavy breathing in shock of the decrease in temperature your body was now experiencing.

“Well, this is awkward.” You heard a male voice unknown to you as a shadow covered your figure. You looked up to see the face of the stranger, who was staring down at your dress with a slight smirk on his face.

You looked down to see that the material was becoming see through which caused you to gasp and try to conceal yourself with your hands and tried to stand simultaneously.

While trying to stabilise yourself after stepping out of the fountain, you felt a hand on your lower back.

“Don’t touch me! Pervert.” You muttered the last word under your breath, but not quiet enough for the blue eyed man to not hear.

“No, I’m just trying to help you. Here,” he swiftly took off his blazer in a smooth moment and held it out for you. “Put this on.” He placed it over your shoulder and you muttered a quick thank you, cheeks turning red from both embarrassment and the cold. You had no idea who this beautiful man was, but you were so thankful for him in this moment


	65. All After a Bad Day

Request- TGC with 40 please beautiful

The door slammed closed as Tom walked in from what could be in the running, for the worst day of his life. He’d forgotten his lines in the show, he’d missed every tube he’d gone for, his phone died on the only day he left his charger at home and to top it all off, it poured down on his way home.

Me moped up the stairs, removing item after item of his sodden clothes, discarding something every few steps until he walked into your bedroom wearing only his boxers and a single sock.

You were sat up in your bed, reading a book, looking up and smiling at your boyfriend when he walked through the door. You placed your book down on the bedside table as he flopped down on top of the duvet, moving your hand to stroke over the back of his head when he let out a groan into the pillow.

“Bad day, Muffin?” He nodded, still not lifting his head from the bed. “Wanna talk about it?” This time, he shook his head.

“Okay, come on now, Baby. Let’s get you under here.” You pulled at the duvet underneath him, causing him to slowly manoeuvre underneath it, instantly pulling it over his head and curling into a ball.

You let out a huff. “You’re such a blanket hog!” you pushed at his back, which was still facing you.

“Leave me alone and stop being so selfish.” He mumbled.

“I’ll give you selfish!” You replied, attacking him with a cuddle, lying on top of him and placing kisses all over his face, making him crack a smile for the first time since he walked in the house.

You exchanged “I love you”s and cuddled up together, Tom being the little spoon for the night.


	66. Baby, I'm Scared

Request- 48 with tom pleasee

I got so many feelings while writing this so I apologise in advance for everything

“Honey, I’m home!” Tom’s voice echoed through your apartment. He poked his head around the doorframe to the living room but you weren’t to be seen.

“Babe?” Not in the kitchen either.

He made his way down the hallway to your bedroom, stopping outside the closed door and listening for a second. It was silent for a minute before he heard a sob. Opening the door quickly, making you jump slightly and hastily wipe the tears from your eyes.

“Darling, what’s wrong?” Making his way over to you as fast as he could, he wrapped his arm around you and pulled you in close, leaning your head on his shoulder, tears falling at a faster rate. He pulled you away from his body for a minute to look at you in the eyes.

“Tom.” That was the only word you managed to choke out before closing your eyes again and burying yourself back into his chest. His head was resting on yours, leaving a long kiss on your hairline as his hand rubbed up and down your back.

You sat like that for a while in complete silence apart from the occasional “shhhh” left Tom’s mouth and your ragged breathing.

When you felt like you had no tears left to cry, you sat up and held onto Tom’s hand, taking a deep breath.

“Tom, I.” You paused to compose yourself, feeling the tears return. “I took a pregnancy test today.” You kept your eyes closed and your head down but you heard him sit up on the bed.

“What?” He whispered. He shuffled closer to you.

“I’m pregnant.” Your voice cracked and you began to shed tears again, dropping your head to your hands.

In this moment, you could have heard a pin drop.

“I’m so sorry Tom.” You breathed out.

“No. No, Baby, it’s alright. Come here.” You cuddled back up to him and he repeated the words “it’s alright.”

Looking up at him, you took a handful of the chest of his jumper for comfort and muttered the words, “Baby, I’m scared.” with a broken voice.

“I know, Darling. But you don’t have to be; not as long as I’m here.”

You both rocked back and forwards, thoughts flooding through your heads. This wasn’t part of your plan. Tom was thriving in his career and you were still only a student. You couldn’t add a baby to your lives right now. It would only complicate life and your relationship. Tom still hadn’t said anything about the baby but you could feel his heart beating double time and could feel his warm breath, heavy against your temple.

“Are you alright?” you asked him quietly, playing with his fingers to try to ease yourself and him.

He hummed in response. “Just a shock really. I don’t really know what to say. I thought we were careful. How did this happen?”

“Do you want me to leave? I know how busy you are right now and your career has only just beginning and you shouldn’t have to be tied down so young. I can do this alone and I’ll completely understand if you want to leave m-”

He cut you off with a kiss, his hands in your knotted hair, pulling your face in closer to him.

He detached your lips, allowing you to take a long needed breath.

“Don’t you ever think I’d leave you and our baby.” He moved his hands down to you stomach, drawing out a smile on your face. “We both did this and we’re both going to get through this. Together.”

His thumb traced down your puffy, damp cheek as you both started to laugh.

“We’re having a baby.” You said with a grin.

Tom nodded enthusiastically. “We’re having a baby!”


	67. Did You Forget Something?

Request- 31 + tom pleaseee

 

“Tom, did you forget something?” You shouted while walking, wearing only a towel, from the bathroom to your bedroom down the hall. You were about to get in the shower when you noticed something not right about the bathroom.

“Tom?” You raised your eyebrows at him as he took out his headphones, jumping slightly at your sudden appearance.

“Well hello to you to!” Tom took in your current appearance and looked you up and down.

“Eyes up here you perv. Did you forget something in the bathroom?”

He stopped to think for a minute before shaking his head.

“I dont think so, love.”

Before he could say another word, you took hold of his arm and dragged him to join you in the bathroom. You stopped dead in your tracks and stood him opposite you.

“You sure? Nothing?” You pointed at the toilet.

Tom groaned when he realised what you were talking about. He’d left the toilet seat up.

“I told you-“

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, quit nagging.” He cut you off.

“Do you want me to get a cold bum when I go for a wee in the night?! Wake up, go to the loo and be met with a cold surprise?!” He started laughing at you.

“I’m sorry,” he elongated his words, “I forget.” He rested his hands on your bare upperarms, rubbing up and down. “I’ll try to remember next time.”

“Yeah, you better.” You smiled at him, tapping him lightly on the bum and making him put the seat down before he could return back to your bedroom.


	68. It's My Bed Too

Request- #9 with tom please!!  
16- “You’re getting crumbs all over my bed!”

 

As a surprise and a make up present for having spent so much time away from you recently, Tom decided to treat you to breakfast in bed. And it was the full works! A glass of orange juice, mug of hot chocolate topped with whipped cream and a dusting of cocoa powder, your favourite fresh Greek yoghurt, along with two toasted bagels, one being for himself.

You awoke to the sun beaming through your already opened curtains, and to the sound of the door opening as Tom entered with the food on a wooden tray.

“Morning baby girl.” He spoke quietly as you sat up and rubbed your eyes.

“I made you breakfast in bed, to make up for not being around a lot lately.”

“Aw Tommy!” You leaned up to press a kiss to his lips. “You didn’t have to do all this.”

“Anything for my favourite girl.” He slid under the duvet next to you, taking his plate from your tray and takin a bite of his bagel. Although he had taken the plate, this did no job of catching the crumbs that were missing his mouth.

“Tom!” You interjected. “You’re getting crumbs all over my bed!”

Watching the crumbs fall as he took another bite, you held the plate up to his chin in order to prevent any more mess.

After finishing your yoghurt, Tom was on his second slice of bagel, stealing the occasional sip of your orange juice.

“That’s it! You’re banished! My bed is going to be all crumby now.” You lifted the duvet from over him to allow him to leave the bed.

“You can’t banish me! This is my bed too! And I made you breakfast in bed! You can’t banish your boyfriend when he’s just completed a perfect romantic gesture.”

His bottom lip was sticking out as he looked at you with wide eyes.

“Alright. But finish that quickly and use the bloody plate will ya!”

He placed the plate and the bagel on the side table, leaning over to give you a kiss on the cheek and wrapping his arms around your waist.

“Love you baby. I’ll change the sheets for you later.”


	69. It's Not Mine I Swear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorta smutty- smutty langage more than anything

Request- 29- It’s not mine, I swear” - “How is it not fucking yours!”

 

The daily housework today including cleaning the bathroom, not your favourite job, and Tom had offered to help but after getting a new script delivered, you told him you were able to do it on your own and to get on with his work.

You’d cleaned the bath and had wiped down the mirror, emptying the small bin was your next job. Opening the lid to take the bin bag out, you noticed a small, shiny blue wrapper amongst the facial wipes and empty shampoo bottles. Immediately, you dropped everything, taking out the wrapper and storming down the stairs to the kitchen where Tom was sat at the table, reading.

“What the fuck Tom?!” you yelled as you slammed your hand and the packet onto the table. Your voice began to break and tears welled up in your eyes. “I go out for one night and you sleep with someone else! I can’t fucking believe you!”

The tears began to fall and Tom’s face turned red and his jaw dropped.

“You’re not even going to deny it then?” You voice returned to normal volume but was shaky from the anger and sadness you felt. You threw your hands up out of annoyance that he wasn’t saying anything.

You took a step back when he raised from his seat, closing the script and putting it flat on the table.

“I know what it looks like,” Tom gestured his hands downwards to keep you calm, “but it’s not mine, I swear.”

You scoffed. “How is it not fucking yours? It’s clearly not mine and we haven’t used one for a while because I’m on birth control!”

“Okay, okay, it is mine-“ You cut him off by pushing his chest as he moved closer towards you.

“I knew it you fucking, lying, cheating son of a-“ the tears were streaming now and your hands were pulling at your hair.

“No! No, it’s not what you think! Please just sit down and let me explain.”

You saw the sincerity in his eyes and sat down slowly in the chair opposite his. He sat back down and reached for your hand but you retracted it quickly, leaving your gaze resting on the table.

“I admit it is mine, but you know I love you to pieces sweetheart, and I’d never do anything to hurt you.” He heard you take a deep breath in before you looked up to meet his eyes. “I, um,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “I was missing you, so I, y’know, helped myself and I was really tired and I didn’t want to make a mess so I just used a condom.”

You looked at him with wide eyes, “Are you serious? You had a posh wank?” His face was like a hot tomato as he nodded and let out a little laugh in unison with you, embarrassed at what he just admitted.

You stood up and moved to sit on his lap. “I don’t know why I ever doubted you.” Tom placed a lingering kiss on your temple. “You made me cry, you dick!”

“I know baby, I’m sorry! I promise I wont ever do it again.”

“No, you can, just freaking tell me! Maybe I can help you out.“

“Deal!” You put an end to the conversation with a swift kiss to the lips, and leaning further into his chest.


	70. Sleepy

You heard Tom slowly making his way down the stairs, catching him rubbing his eyes with a clenched fist as he peered around the door to the living room.

“Babe.” You looked up from you notebook, lowering your pen from it’s previous position of being chewed in your mouth, a habit you’d developed when concentrating. “Are you coming up to bed? You’ve been working for hours and I’m tired.”

“Tommy, I just have to finish this and-”

“Noooo.” He groaned, sitting down next to you and leaning onto your shoulder. “It will still be there in the morning. Anyway, you look exhausted and I need my pretty cuddle buddy urgently.”

His head slid down your shoulder and landed on the keys of your laptop, resulting in a strange google search of, “fgrftgrfgfgsgfff”.

You stroked your hand over his ginger hair and began running your fingers along the outline of his ear.

“Please? I’m so tired and I need a cuddle.” He pouted at you, his eyes struggling to stay open.

“Okay, one minute.” Tom sat up and you finished the sentence you were writing as he watched you intently. You closed down your laptop, setting it down on the arm of the sofa.

You stood up from where you’d been sat for the past few hours, researching for your project, and held your hand out to pull your boyfriend up from where he’d collapsed beside you.

“Come on then sleepy boy. You promised me a cuddle.”

He had the biggest smile on his face, taking hold of your hand and walking with you up the stairs and settling into your bed, snuggling up beside him, both of you wearing your cosiest pyjama bottoms and drifting off to sleep in his arms.

 

\---

 

You head rolled to the side as your eyes shut tighter. You were wrapped up in Tom’s arms on the sofa, your fluffy grey blanket draped over you both. You’d been binge watching a show for a few hours when your day had finally caught up with you and you’d dozed off, resting your head on Tom’s chest.

He looked down as he heard a quiet snore from you as you adjusted your body, moving to tuck yourself further into his embrace.

As soon as Tom noticed your head had dropped and your eyes had closed, he’d turned off your show, not wanting to break your deal of watching without the other.

His hand ran up your arm as he watched your chest rise and fall with your steady breathing, laughing almost silently when your lips parted and a small amount of drool rolled into the corner of your mouth.

He placed a light kiss to your temple, trying not to disturb you from your sleep but as you let out a hum and opened your eyes slowly , he couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit relieved that he was now able to move his arm which had began to go numb.

“How long have I been out?” You asked in a whispered tone.

“Prob’ly about two episodes. But I turned it off so you wouldn’t miss anything.” Your eyes closed again briefly as you hugged Tom’s waist tighter in appreciation. “Now how about we get my sleepy baby to bed, ‘ay?”

You let out another hum in response as he sat up and swivelled himself off the sofa. He stood up, looking down at you as you just raised your arms in the air.

“Carry me, Tommy.”

His eyes widened and a grin spread across his face.

“Come on then, baby.” He took hold of you, slipping his hands under your arms to lift you up, you responding by collapsing your head on his shoulder and wrapping your limbs around him.

“I love you.” You repeated all the way up the stairs as you placed kisses into the crook of his neck.

“You’re going to have to stop that unless you’re suddenly not tired anymore, Angel.”


	71. If You Ever Want To Be In Love

Request- Can I request something with tom based on the song "if you ever wanna be in love"? Thank you love! xx

 

“Y/N?”

You looked up from your notebook as you heard your name from across the coffee shop. The voice was one very familiar to you but you brushed that idea from your mind, doubting very much it would be from the person you first thought. Your eyes scanned the room for the voice of the unknown person, widening in shock as you noticed the blonde hair and glasses.

“Hey, Tom! It’s been such a long time.” He moved towards you, hovering around the chair opposite you.

“Hey, I thought it was you but I wasn’t sure. You look well.” A small blush rose to your cheeks. “Can I sit?”

You nodded your head, adjusting yourself in your chair and putting your notebook and pen down on the table in front of you, next to your half drank coffee.

It was silent for a moment, only slightly awkward as you honestly hadn’t seen each other since you started college. You were best friends in high school, the unexpected duo that did absolutely everything together, from class projects to prom, however that only came about when his date dropped him last minute for another guy and you wanted to cheer him up.

“So,” Tom took a deep breath, “what brings you here?”

“I could ask you the same question! I actually study near by at the university. I moved here to do my MA. And what about you Mr Actor Man? What’s it like being super famous and in a Christopher Nolan film,?”

He laughed in response. “Can’t complain! Life’s good right now, I’m so lucky to be where I am.”

You chatted for a while, catching up on life, reminiscing on high school memories and asking about what he was up to next in his career.

Before you could finish asking him another question, he cut you off with his own question.

“Why did we stop talking?”

You were stunned into silence. The real answer was, you really didn’t know. You spoke everyday when you first started college but as the year moved on, texts became rare and FaceTime calls were a thing of the past.

“I, umm, I guess we just drifted apart.”

He reached his hand across the table. You were unaware if he was trying to hold your hand or make any sort of physical contact, but he pushed no more than resting his hand on your notebook.

“I wish we didn’t.” They were the only words that left his mouth.

You wanted to respond but you couldn’t form the right words.

“I-um. This is going to sound stupid, but I thought about you a lot over the past few years.” Your lips parted slightly in surprise. Had he really or was he just saying that?

“Tom, I-”

“No let me finish. Please. I’ve missed you. I feel like the universe is trying to tell us something by bringing us both here today. We used to hang out everyday, talking into the night and telling each other everything, then we just stopped one day. I blame myself. If I hadn’t have started seeing that girl we probably would still be best friends.”

You moved your hand to rest on his, taking a light hold of it, triggering him to look up into your eyes.

“Please don’t blame yourself. It wasn’t any of our faults, these things just happen sometimes.” His hand was warm under yours. You could feel his knuckles on your thumb and his short nails at the bottom of your palm. It was comforting to feel his skin against your after so many years.

“I’m not going to say it didn’t hurt when you got with her. I,” You paused, let out a soft laugh and took a breath, “I don’t know if you knew this, but I liked you. Liked you like more than a friend back then.”

His free hand moved up to push his glasses back onto his nose.

“You did? Why didn’t you tell me?” He whispered, a slight hitch in his voice.

“I didn’t want to ruin what we had, and I only really knew when she came into the picture.”

Your moment was disrupted by Tom’s phone ringing from his pocket. You nodded you head in his direction, signalling for him to answer it.

“Hello. Yeah. Alright. I’ll be there soon. Okay. See ya. Bye” A very brief conversation but obviously quite important.

“I have a meeting with my agent right now so I’ve got to run, but here.” He quickly scribbled his number down onto a slightly coffee stained napkin. “Take this, and if you ever want to be in love, I’ll be right here.”

You were taken aback by his words, not knowing what to say next.

“I liked you too. I only got with her because I tried to hide my feelings for you. I have loved you for 11 years, Y/N. So call me up. If you ever want to be in love, I’ll come around.”

You nodded at him and smiled widely before he placed a quick peck on your cheek and turned to head towards the door.

“Oh. And it’s Carney now. Not Whitehead.” He shot you a wink and disappeared out the door.

Your cheeks were probably bright red and you couldn’t stop smiling. You felt bubbles in your stomach, as you raised your hands to your face, trying to cool it down, before taking hold of the napkin and adding Tom back into your contacts.

“To: Tom Glynn Carney ❤️

I think I want to be in love x”


	72. Agoraphobic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Panic Attacks and Agoraphobia

Request- Could you maybe do one with Tom where you're agoraphobic? I've been thinking about this concept all day, feel free to take it in any direction x

 

“So the train leaves at 1:30pm. If we get to the station at one, we have time to grab coffee, maybe a bite to eat, pick up the tickets and we won’t miss it.” Tom thought out loud.

He was going round the house, sorting out the last minute things you may need before you head up to Manchester with him to visit his family while he had some time off. He was really excited. You were too, but you couldn’t help but think how many people were going to be on that train, how many would be at the station and how Tom’s family were going to treat you. You’d spoken to them on Skype before, it wasn’t like they were complete strangers, but this would be the first time you’d meet them in person.

You got a taxi to the station after Tom checked everything twice, and triple checked he had the booking reference on his phone to use the ticket machine.

You should have been there in plenty of time, but a road closure put a delay on your journey, leaving you with only ten minutes until your train left.

“Alright love, you go get the tickets, I’ll get the provisions and we’ll meet at the platform.” He dropped your hand from his, handed you his phone for the reference number and quickly paced towards the cafe.

You hadn’t been with Tom for that long, and he knew that you got very anxious in public places, but he wasn’t aware of the extent of it.

You took a deep breath, trying not to freak out in the situation, and made your way over to the ticket machine.

“Out of service” you read the sign. Now you started to panic. The queue for the ticket booth was really long, you were surrounded by hundreds of people who were all also in a rush. The room started to spin and a tear slid down your cheek.

You couldn’t even call Tom because you had his phone.

Your hands started shaking and you closed your eyes to try to gain any sort of composure. But it was no use. You backed towards the wall behind you, running your hands down the rough stone in attempt to feel grounded.

A lady came up to you, placed her hand on your shoulder and whispered out the words, “Miss, are you alright?”

You shook your head, sinking further down the wall until you were sat sobbing on the cold train station floor.

“Babe!” Tom rushed over, trying not to spill the drinks in his hand and send the bag of food flying. “Hey, hey sweetheart it’s alright. I’m here. Take my hand. There there.” He shushed you, and ushered the woman away, telling her he was your boyfriend and that you were better left alone right now.

“I couldn’t Tom. There’s so many people and everything was going wrong. I’m sorry.”

“No darling it’s okay. We still have time.” He wrapped his arm around you. “Okay? You calmed down a little? Keep breathing with me.”

He rubbed his thumb over your knuckles, causing you to untense your fists and drop your shoulders, trying to relax.

“There we are, that’s better. Can you stand up for me?” He took your forearms in his hands and you slowly got to your feet, eyes still glasses over, but your breathing now regulating.

“Come on Darling. I’m pretty sure there’s another machine around here. Give us a smile?” He showed you his award winning grin in attempt to make you mirror it. There’s nothing this boy couldn’t do.

“Thank you.” You whispered to him. He replied with no words, just a single kiss to the temple before ushering you away to the available ticket machine around the corner.


	73. Who's The Daddy

Sat in bed, Tom’s fingers running through your hair listening to him gently humming some tune he’s made up, your mind wandered.

“Hey Tommy.” You turned your head to face him, hearing the duvet ruffle with your movement.

“Yes Darling.” He leant back slightly to hear you clearly rather than your voice being muffled in his chest.

“Have you ever thought about baby names? Like what names do you like?” You asked nonchalantly.

“Baby names? You’re not trying to tell me something are you? We’re not-”

You saw his eyes widen with sudden panic.

“No! No, I’m just thinking. Y’know, about the future. Sorry if I scared you.” You felt his warm breath on the top of your head, a sigh of relief on his part, causing you to giggle a little bit.

“Just caught off guard tha’s all.” He went silent for a minute, letting out a hum every so often, raising his hand to his chin and biting his lip.

“Because, I like Noah or Jacob for a boy and Eleanor for a girl.”

“Yeah they’re nice. I like Evan and Olivia.”

“Oh my god yes!” You sat up in excitement, hitting your hands down repeatedly on the quilt. “Or what about Jacob Evan? That sounds so cute. Jacob Evan Glynn Carney.”

“Oh so you’re planning on having kids with me then?” Tom said, raising his eyebrows and causing your cheeks to gain a slight pink tint. “Who’s the daddy? I’m the daddy!” He suddenly attacked you with tickles, making you fall backwards onto the bed. He climbed on top of you, tickling your tummy and sides and littering your face with kisses.


	74. Living Together

Request- could you write a blurb about living with tom?

I imagine living with Tom would be really chill and full of jokes. You’d help him with running lines and preparing for rolls, you’d take it in turn to cook, but most of the time you probably end up getting take away or eating cheese on toast.

Household jobs would be divided by speciality- Tom would be an expert at washing up, you would stick to hoovering and whoever was last out up would make the bed- this was motivation for you to get up early.

The food shop would be a mission. There would be a race to be the person who pushes the trolley but Tom’s downfall would not be his speed, but it would be that he always forgets his trolley token and never seems to have a pound on him.

Tom has always insisted on sleeping on the left side of the bed however the right side was not taken by you. You’d be in the middle, half of your limbs slung over him in a koala-like cuddling state every night.

Every night you were both home, you’d both watch tv together, whether it’s a film or repeats of 7 year old comedy shows. This would be joined with a hot chocolate, some sort of chocolate dessert and a big ol’ cuddle


	75. Reading Together

Request- ooh ooh reading with tom

Top to tale, lying on the sofa, you’d both be supported by two cushions behind your back, book open in your hands. Every so often, you’d both look up from you books, admiring the other and their concentration.

It would be completely quiet apart from the sound of Tom stretching every paragraph he finished.

You were reading a book recommended to you for the subject you’re studying, Tom on the other hand was re-reading Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.

You can’t say your book was the most thrilling one off the bookshelf so you’d keep nudging Tom’s chest/leg/shoulder/any part of the body you could reach and say boop when touching with your toe, more or less every three pages


	76. Karaoke Night

Request- could you do blurb about hanging out with tom and his friends

 

You’d be hanging out with Tom and his friends at a bar in London and it was karaoke night. Unfortunately for you, all of Tom’s friends were talented in the field musical theatre, something which you were not. However, they were all very encouraging after a few drinks down them, and were more up for a laugh than a serious audition for the Xfactor.

Tom decided, after your mild worry back at home, to join you in a duet, and after being a little bit tipsy after a few pints of Guinness, you decided to take on Islands In The Stream. Channelling your inner Dolly, you pushed your chest out and tucked Tom’s shirt into his trousers to try to do your best effort of him being Kenny Rogers.

It was the best option to go for an over the top country voice, not even attempting to sound in the slightest bit talented, which Tom generously got on board with.

You were met with a round of applause from your new friends and an invitation to join them again next week.

“I think they liked me.” you whispered to Tom as you both stumbled, giggling, out the bar in your tipsy state


	77. First Date

Request- i’m loving these blurbs could you maybe do one about a first date with tom?❤️❤️❤️

 

He would be the most nervous he’s ever been. He comes across pretty confident when auditioning and when on stage but this is when he can hide behind a character. In these circumstances, there was nothing to hide behind. Not a character, not a camera, just sat across from you in the country pub he insisted you go to after a walk through the park.

You’d met before on several occasions, your best friend having attended university with him and you being a regular companion on their nights out and the number of times he happened to turn up at her house when you were visiting, little did you know, she knew he was crushing on you and was keeping him informed on when you’d be down, giving him the prime amount of opportunities to be in your presence and get to know you.

At the last of your meetings, he grew the balls after being prompted by your friend to “grow some balls and ask them out”, which led to the moment right now.

He was peeling the label off the glass bottle in his hands to keep his hands occupied. Every time you’d met before he was fuelled with a bit of Dutch courage, and even this only ever led to the maximum of a ten minute conversation.

When he didn’t have flakes of label in between his fingers, he was wiping his palms on his jeans as they had grown clammy with nerves. He’d been on dates before, but never before had his heart raced so fast when he looked at the person he was with.

This had been an infatuation lasting months for him, blossoming when he first saw you across the room in the student’s union playing pool with you friend and her housemates at the end of second year.

No matter how nervous he was, he still managed to keep up a conversation with you and it was flowing pretty well.

You’d found out about his family, his career currently and how he got into acting and he’d found out about your university studies, your relationship with your friend and how you knew from the first time he spoke to you that he had a little crush on you, and lucky for him, you had the same feelings for him.

It was a successful date as far as you were both aware. You both left after him politely paying the bill and escorting you back to your flat, dropping you at your door after finding out your flatmates were home and you not wanting to put the pressure on him of meeting them on your first date as you knew they would embarrass you or even worse, embarrass him. On the short walk home, he resisted the temptation of holding your hand, instead wrapping his arm around you to keep you warm in the brisk evening breeze. He also offered you his scarf which you gratefully accepted, taking in the light, comforting scent of his aftershave with every breath.

“I had a nice time today. Thank you for everything.” He mentally high five himself and physically let out a gentle sigh of relief at hearing your words.

“Maybe we could do it again some time?” He suggested while moving his hand to touch the back of his neck, hands still slightly sweaty.

“I would really like that.” You nodded and slowly began to move closer to him. You were the same height as you were stood on your doorstep. You were perfect height to place your lips directly on his, but the thought kept flooding your mind, ‘Can I kiss him on the first date?’

“Please don’t feel pressured to kiss me if you don’t want to.” You blushed when he reached out his hand to hold yours for the first time this evening to calm your mind.

“No, I want to.” He wasn’t going to say no to this, but just wanted to make sure you were totally comfortable, double-checking with the single word, “Sure?”

Your nod was the reassurance he needed to lean in to meet his lips with yours in a delicate kiss. It lasted seconds, but brought a rosy tint to both his and your cheeks and a smile to your faces.

A moment of silence followed, you both taking in the moment, before you reached into your pocket and took out your phone, motioning it for him to take.

“Umm, I can call you, if you, y’know, want to see each other again.” Tom jumped slightly.

“Oh, yes, of course.” He took your phone and entered in his number, saving it under just his name but leaving the contact open for you to change if you will. “Or I’ll call you. That’s the gentlemanly thing to do right? But I guess it’s 2018, you can ring if you want. I’ll take your number too just so we both have the option.” He began stumbling over his words, trying not to mess up but his nerves had clearly returned. This was until you rested your hand on his upper arm and giggled a little.

“I’ll see you soon, Tom. Thank you again.” You opened your door and stepped inside, turning back around to face him again.

“Any time. Thank you for agreeing to come out with me.” You exchanged smiles again. “Goodnight, Y/N. See you soon?”

“Soon. Night, Tom.”

You waited by your door until he disappeared down the road, out of sight, only then did you close it behind you and reside to your room upstairs.


End file.
